The Queen Rogue
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Just a few months ago Aris Queen had everything going right in her life, then her mother was murdered and it was all ripped away from her. She goes back to her old ways of stealing to make a living and reconnects with her friend Lisa. The factor that Aris didn't calculate was Lisa's brother Len aka Captain Cold. (Starts after Rogue Time)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hmmm, hmmm; a little more to the right and bam," I smiled hearing the click.

I pulled the lever and the safe door opened showing off the gems that were inside. I pulled off my backpack and started picking through what I wanted. I'm a very picky thief, emeralds just do not look good on me. Then again, when you're broke it shouldn't really matter.

"I'm going to need you to return those gems," I heard a voice say behind me.

I sighed, I was wondering when I was going to get to meet the Flash. I zipped my back pack slung it on my shoulder turning around to look at the red clad hero. I'm glad I have my goggles on or I'm one hundred percent sure he'd know who I am.

"You see I'm taking these; so it doesn't really work like that," I said slowly reaching for my gun on my hip.

"You don't have to do this," he said looking at me. He must be a very kind soul, poor kid doesn't know about life.

"You see, I really want to and I like these, so I'm leaving," I smirked at him.

I flicked the setting on my gun ready for him, watching the news is very insightful to his weaknesses. I pulled one of my guns knowing he was going to run at me. I shot and I was hoping he'd catch it, from what I've heard he can catch bullets. And sure enough he stopped holding my bullet, I smirked, and grabbed my other gun.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't work with me."

"Maybe that's not a normal bullet."

And with that the bullet exploded into ice knocking the Flash off his balance. I took the time to fire more ice bullets at him freezing him to the ground.

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm not an average criminal. I'm a genius and have more tricks up my sleeve, in case you were wondering," I said, before I ran out the way I came in.

I jumped on my motorcycle and took off through the back alleyways. If I'm thinking correctly he should have a team helping him look out for me and my ice would have slowed him down enough for me to get away. When I was two streets away from my apartment I pulled my wig off and shoved it in my backpack. I pulled my hair out of a bun and tied it back in a ponytail. I love my long blonde hair, this stupid brown wig does me no justice. I also took off my holster and guns shoving them in my bag also. I got settled and pulled out on the street and drove the rest of the way to my parking garage. Once I was parked and pulled my goggles off, I made my way to my apartment dragging my feet.

I knew I was bound to run into the Flash, but I was hoping I wasn't going to, there must have been an alarm I hadn't seen before when I was scoping the place out. I'm glad I developed my exploding ice bullets they saved my ass, just for the Flash.

I put the key in the lock and walked in, it's the typical single 28 year old apartment. The only special thing I have going on is my set up in my bedroom for my guns and bullets.

When I was a child I was tested and had a genius IQ, my family having money put me in high academic programs. Growing up I was always the "good" child never getting into any trouble, but Ollie gave them enough, before Thea came along. My best friend Sara and I thought that it would be a great to start stealing stuff nothing to big just small stuff, but it escaladed over the years obviously.

After Ollie, Sara and my dad died I never wanted to be home. Everyone who was important in my life was gone and I couldn't tolerate this flashy lifestyle I was living. I was already in college, but after that I never came home, I went to CCU double majored in engineering and history. With my degree I got hired through Palmer Tech stopping my criminal ways (momentarily) and I started developing more complex nanotech. My mom gave me startup money to start my own "branch" of Queen Consolidated. Apparently my mom wanted to keep me in the family business.

When my brother was found I was the happiest person in the world and I go to back to Starling City as much as I can to see him. My company was doing amazing in every way imaginable, before the shit hit the fan. First when the Particle Accelerator blew up it took my company with it, my building and facilities were completely destroyed. It was no big deal at the moment and we started rebuilding; then my mom was killed and I lost my company completely. I had saved up enough in my own separate account that I had to fight for also; since it was believed that it was linked to the family. I had nowhere to turn, by being a Queen no company wanted to hire me, so I went back to my old ways only bigger than I had ever went.

After I had sold enough jewels and paintings I started developing my guns. I never want to kill anyone, so I had to develop a way I won't kill anyone, but could stop them if I have to. I may have hacked S.T.A.R. Labs and found the design for their "cold gun". I made two of them only smaller and had ammo that I designed. All of the bullets explode before making contact with anyone. Designing nanotech has helped me accomplish all of this. I have smoke screen bullets, light flash bullets that cause temporary blindness (which is why I also stool the design for the goggles with the cold gun), and so many more. I do have some exploding bullets for dire situations. When the Flash start popping up I was scared to try and steal anything, so I would only steal if it was simple or I entirely cased it out leaving no room for error. After I saw that Captain Cold could stop the Flash I went to work developing my ice bullets and I found out tonight that they worked.

I walked into my bedroom dropping my bag on the ground and face planting into the bed. I, Aris Queen was now on the Flash's radar.

***Barry's POV***

"THE QUEENS GAMBIT!" Cisco yelled for our newest criminal.

"Cisco, so you couldn't find anything at the scene?" Caitlin asked looking at me.

"No, there was nothing: no fingerprints, clean break in couldn't even tell, not even a hair. It was like Cold did it, I'm sure we wouldn't have found out if she hadn't tripped that one alarm."

"And her guns were like the cold gun?" Cisco asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, they're a little smaller and use bullets."

"You were attack by ice bullets correct?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, they explode into ice and freeze on target, its very advance from what I saw," I explained.

"This is so exciting, bullets that advanced enough to explode before hitting their target unleashing whatever they have in them, but not harming anyone too much from what I've seen," Cisco said excitedly.

"Cisco, she hurt me, she could have killed someone," I reasoned.

"Actually, this wouldn't have hurt any normal person from what I've seen through what the suit read and your injuries. I would say just minor injuries only, unless it's the barrage that hit you then it could be a little more severe," Caitlin said.

"So we have a criminal who doesn't want to kill anyone," Dr. Wells said coming into the room.

"She also said she had more up her sleeve," I said.

"I would imagine, if she was able to making exploding ice bullets, then she could put anything in them," Dr. Wells said as I nodded.

"Go get some sleep Barry, we'll think of ideas to track down the Queens Gambit," Caitlin said.

"Ok, I don't like the Queens Gambit anymore," Cisco said as I shook my head.

**Aris's POV**

"Hey Ollie, who's trying to frame you?" I asked into my phone.

"Hello Aris, it's a very long story that I'm not going into right now," My brother said sounding overly excited (not).

"Do the cops at least know it wasn't you, the guy is obviously not you?"

"It's under control."

"Sure sounds like it," I said smiling.

"Aris Kadence Queen."

"Oliver Jonas Queen," I shot back.

"It's under control, I promise."

"Fine I won't push it, but I'm coming home a week for Easter," I said slightly pouting.

"That might not be a great idea," he trailed off.

"Look either you start talking or I'll see you in a few weeks," I said glaring at the wall.

"See you in a few weeks," he sighed.

"Ok bye, I love you."

"Love you too, nerdo,"

I shook my head hanging up, Thea gets called Speedy and I'm nerdo real original. I found out about my brother being the Arrow right after Felicity and Diggle came on his team according to them. Ollie can hide stuff better from Thea then he can from me. Ollie and I are two years apart, while Ollie and Thea are ten years apart. So growing up Ollie and I confided within each other, more so than anyone else; which is why I know he's lying.

I flopped back on my bed, listening to my machines making more ice bullets; I'm going to need more liquid nitrogen if I keep running into the Flash. I sat back up and looked at the safe in my closet, I have to find a buyer. The lovely part is most of my buyers are in jail thanks to the Flash. I have one left and I hope I remember her number.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Aris's POV**

I'm sitting in one of the back booths of Saints and Sinners. I've been coming her for years, it's really easy to avoid to media here, no one is looking for a Queen here. I took a swallow of beer and started scrolling through my phone; I'm still trying to find whatever I can on the Flash. There is still so much to know about this individual and I have to find more weaknesses.

I'm also meeting my buyer here tonight and she's bringing someone with her, so I have on my chest holster with my guns and my leather jacket over it. Luckily you can't tell I'm wearing it, since it pushes my boobs out more, but I'm getting more attention from guys, which I could go without.

"ARIS!" I heard the scream of my friend and current buyer Lisa Snart.

"LISA!" I screamed back hugging her.

When I had first started robbing places in Central I was still in college, I ran into her one heist and as odd as it sounds we clicked. We started going together on heists, since her brother was locked up at the time. We went everywhere: Coast City, Gotham, Metropolis and even Starling City. Once I had my job offer with Palmer Tech, I explained to that I needed to keep my nose clean and she understood. I didn't know if she was still in the business, which is why I didn't want to call her to be a buyer, but I had no choice.

"It seems that you know your seller sis," I heard a male say.

We separated and I looked at the guy, he was taller than me and was handsome. Strong build, a confident smirk, since he knew I was checking him out and gorgeous blue eyes. This is Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold.

"Lenny this is my friend Aris, Aris this is my brother Lenny," she introduced us.

"Aris Kadence Queen, 28 years old from the prestige Queen Family, genius IQ, owned and operated Queen Advances a branch from Queen Consolidated," he said, well he knew me.

"The one and only," I smirked taking a small bow.

"I must say I'm shocked, you of all people are here to sell quite the haul."

"When you're a Queen you have many enemies who don't care to employee you, but I gotta make a living somehow."

"Let's go on in the back and deal, but we are so hanging out after this. I've missed you so much and we just have to catch up," Lisa said linking arms with me leading me to the back.

"Of course, I missed you too, when I got back in the business I thought you had got out, so I was scared to call you."

"No way, but thank you for being so considerate and now we can hang out all the time."

I smiled, I was glad to have one of my best friends back in my life. I wasn't sure about her brother, I don't know him and I won't lie, I'm a little scared of Captain Cold. Once we were in the back the door closed and there was another guy, a lot more gruff looking. I looked closer and realized that he was Heatwave.

"Really Lenny you bring Mick, I told you she can be trusted," Lisa said obviously mad.

"I don't know her sis, I trust you not her. No need to give me the cold shoulder" he said and I shrugged, don't blame him, but seriously ice puns. "Pat her down."

"I got my weapons on me, chest holster and that's all," I say putting my hands on my head and spreading to let them know I can be trusted.

"Lenny these look like our guns, Aris you built these?" she asked taking my holster off of me along with my backpack as I nodded.

"Yep, hacked S.T.A.R. labs got the designs for the cold gun, designed two smaller ones that use special ammunition," I smiled.

"You hacked S.T.A.R. Labs?" Cold asked looking at me emotionless.

"I'm not a genius for nothing," I smirked.

"I'm impressed, you could be valuable. Now for your haul, let's see what you got," he said sitting at the table.

I sat across from him with Lisa to my left, his right, Mick was still at the door. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out what I had from the past few hauls. Cold and Lisa started going through it all seeing what I had.

"How much do you want for it?" Cold asked looking at a diamond.

"For it all $7,500, I'm asking a little more than usual, since I ran into the Flash last heist," I said, they both stopped and looked up at me.

"You stopped the Flash?" Lisa asked obviously shocked.

"Yeah, special ammunition, exploding ice bullets stopped him long enough for me to get away. Thank you by the way, couldn't have done it without you," I smiled at Cold.

"Well you Miss. Queen keep getting more interesting. $7,500 is an agreeable price, I will also throw in a little extra if we can look forward to you helping us out in the future," he said and my eyes widened.

"Yes, of course, but please call me Aris."

"I'm Len, that's Mick, I look forward to seeing you in the future Aris," he said standing.

He took my haul and threw a wad of cash at me, my eyes widened there had to be $10,000 here. I looked at him, he smirked as he and Mick left.

"He likes you," Lisa said smiling.

"I guess he does," I said shoving the money in my backpack.

We got up and I put everything back on, before we went back out to the bar sitting at a booth. The waiter came around and gave us two beers, before walking off.

"So what's your codename?" Lisa asked excitedly.

"My what?"

"Team Flash gives everyone they run into a codename. Lenny is obviously Captain Cold, Mick's Heatwave and I'm Golden Glider."

"Lise I literally ran into him three nights ago, I haven't even started scoping out my next heist," I laughed.

"Aww, that's no fun."

"Why do you have one, I thought you were off of every radar?"

"Well you see here's what happened," she started, before going into how she got the gold gun, which is seriously impressive.

She told me everything that she knew about the Flash, from who his friends are at S.T.A.R. labs to explaining that he has a pipeline prison. She explained the deal that Len and the Flash have, wow its weird calling him Len. I explained everything about my guns and she was like a little kid on Christmas.

"I swear Aris, you have to be the smartest person on the planet," she said making me laugh.

We spent another hour catching up on everything from ex's to new crushes, the usual girl talk.

"Well since you're unofficially, officially on our team I'll show one of the safe houses and we can have a girl's night," she said.

"Ok fine," I groaned knowing there was no getting away from her.

She smiled pulling me out of the bar, she drove her motorcycle too. I followed her down a few streets, to a few apartment buildings. We parked beside another motorcycle, I'm guessing it's her brothers. I followed her up the two flights of stairs, when she put the key in the lock letting us in the apartment.

"Lenny!" Lisa called through his apartment.

"What sis?" he asked coming in the living room and looking at me.

"I brought company, we're having a girl's night," she said pulling me further in the room. "You stay here, I'll go get you something to change into."

And like that Lisa was gone leaving me alone with Len. I'm just starting to get to know him, I don't know just how comfortable I am right now.

"Let's talk about your guns, I want more information on what you do. Want a beer?" he asked.

"I'm going to need one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Drop a review if you have the time.**

Chapter 3

***Aris's POV***

Lisa came back in with a stack of clothes for me as Len came in with another beer.

"The tank top is mine, since we wear the same size, but the sweatpants are Lenny's since you're taller than I am," Lisa said handing me the clothes. It's true I am 5'11", it's a pain to try and find pants that fit in length.

"Thanks, bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall second door on the left,"

***Lisa's POV***

Once Aris left to go change I turned to look at my brother. He raised an eyebrow while taking a sip of beer.

"Be nice," I said.

"I'm just getting a feel for her sis, don't want to slip down a slippery slope," he said.

"You can do better than that," I said not impressed with the pun.

Aris came back out her hair now back in a ponytail and everything fit. She took her spot on the couch, she sat her stack of clothes on the floor and pulled out one of her guns.

"Ok, so the way these work is that there are cartridges that go in. Each cartridge holds ten different kinds of bullets, I have designed fifteen different kind of bullets that go in. Each slots holds ten bullets, so each cartridge has one hundred bullets, so with both guns I have two hundred bullets. I am now open to questions," she said pulling her gun apart showing us as she was explaining.

"How do they explode, since you mentioned stopping Scarlett with exploding ice bullets," Lenny said, I knew he was judging her.

"I worked for Palmer Tech, before I developed my company. I was part of the nanotech program, inside of each bullet there is nanotech that judges the distance to a target, there is a heat scanner telling between humans and anything else. They explode before getting to humans stopping the target, if it hits a wall or something similar it explodes on impact. The bullets active when they leave the gun, until then they don't do anything. The only reason the Flash caught my bullet before it blew up is because of his speed I'm guessing, it's the only logical explanation that I can come up with," she explained.

"And there lies your weakness, you can only hit what your bullets see. With Scarlet you have to be thinking ahead, so you'll be able to hit him," my brother said as Aris took a huge drink of beer.

"Yea I know, I need to think of a way that my bullets can see him," she sighed.

"You'll figure it out you always do, like I said you are the smartest person on the planet," I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So what did you two do while I was locked up?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I'm not normally this friendly to anyone, so I guess he's wondering why Aris of all people.

"I told you we met on a heist," I said.

"Details sis."

"Well Lisa was in cracking the safe of a small jewelry store, when I snuck. I had already disarmed the cameras, before she go there," Aris started explaining.

"I thought it was weird, the cameras being off, so I was trying to hurry up and get out. Then Aris snuck in behind me, we had a brief pow-wow, before we realized that we could work together," I said.

"After that we split the jewelry and spent a few days planning out our next heist. Of course when I would go on spring break and vacations she would go with me and we'd break in where ever we thought we could." Aris finished.

Lenny got up rubbing his eyes, like he couldn't believe it.

"Ok that has got to be the weirdest encounter, I'm going to bed you two have fun," he said and he was gone.

"Well that wasn't so bad," I said.

"Says you, I was only freaking out the whole time," she said drinking more of her beer.

* * *

***Aris's POV**

I could feel myself waking up with a headache and this wasn't going to be a happy morning. I groaned and rolled over trying to hide in the couch. Then I realized I was still in the safe house with Lisa and Len.

"Coffee?" I heard a gruff voice ask.

I peeked over the edge of the couch seeing Len leaning against the kitchen counter with a cup in his hands. He was in a pair of sweatpants like I'm in and a tank top. I could see some of his tattoos and they were beautiful, the man they were on wasn't so bad either. I stopped thinking, because I didn't need those kind of thoughts right now.

"Please," I replied rubbing my head.

"Cream, sugar?"

"Flavored creamer?" I asked hoping.

"French vanilla is Lisa's, but I'm assuming you're the only other person allowed to have it," he said I smiled.

He came over handing me the cup as I took a drink, sighing this was a lot better.

"So your brothers the vigilante in Starling," he said like it was nothing important.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said wide eyed.

"It makes sense now that you're sitting her in front of me. I'm not going to tell, you're a valuable asset and outing your brother would be a really bad for business. I now have a very powerful asset to my team, I'm not going to mess that up." He shrugged drinking his coffee.

I sighed in relief, I knew this was going to be a bad morning.

"So it seems I'm not the only genius in the room," I said smirking trying to recover.

"No idea, I've never been tested, I'm just very observant. When Lise wakes up and Mick gets here we'll start going over your initiation heist," he said.

"Initiation heist?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can't take your word for everything, I trust that you know what you are doing, since Lise says that you do. I want to see how you react," he said as I nodded.

"I can understand that," I nodded drinking my coffee.

For the next twenty minutes we sat in silence mostly, if we thought of a question we asked the other. Lisa woke up after that coming out a greeting the both of us. She let me borrow a pair of clothes, which I said she could raid my closet and take an outfit. I dressed in the white V-neck and black skinny jeans, they were a little short by with my boots you couldn't tell. Lise and I talked, while Len sat and listened to us go on and on about nothing of particular importance. Mick came in not much later and we started going over everything.

It was a simple heist in my opinion, new display at the art gallery worth a pretty penny. Lisa was driving us and was to stay put, unless we needed back up. I was going to disable the cameras when we got outside the building. Len, Mick and I break in get what we need and leave. That's my simplified version any way Len has everything timed out to the seconds which is impressive; he is very intelligent and that I'm sure of. We decided on a day next week, when security was going to be short due to a party going on in another gallery across the city. This is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Takes place after Tricksters and Suicidal Tendencies**

Chapter 4

**Aris's POV**

I sat staring at the TV, someone is trying really hard to frame my brother. They killed the mayor dressed as my brother. It's now Friday and today is the day we're supposed to go on the heist, but I can't help but to worry about Ollie, Digg and Felicity. I sighed putting my head in my hands, when did my life become a shit storm. I heard the sound on my burner phone vibrating on the table with a call.

"Hello," I answered.

"Are you going to be able to do this tonight?" came the quick question of Captain Cold aka Len.

"Yeah," I said not really noticing how unsure I sounded.

"Listen, I understand about protecting your family, if you need to go to Starling go. It's not like we can't handle this without you."

"No I'm coming, I need something to take my mind off of everything," I replied irritated.

"Ok, be at number four in two hours," he said, before I heard the beeping of him hanging up.

I know for sure that everyone's going to be running or at least hiding, there are going to be warrants out for their arrests. It's not like I can do anything to help, all I'll do is get in the way and probably land all of us behind bars. The place I need to be is right here and if worst comes to worst then I'll go home.

I got up and started getting ready, I put on all black: V-neck, skinny jeans, boots. I tied my hair back into a bun and put on the stupid brown wig. I really hate it, it's itchy and I do not look good as a brunette. My wig is tied into a side ponytail and I put pins in to make sure it won't fall off. I put my guns and everything else in my backpack, double checking to make sure that I had enough ammo. I grabbed my leather jacket putting it on, putting on my backpack right after. I grabbed my helmet and out the door I went.

"You're early," Lisa said, when I came in the door.

The past week has been spent with me and Lise hanging out. Some nights we'd go to Sinners and hangout with Len and Mick, while I learned the locations of what I needed to know.

"I was bored, so I thought I'd get here early," I smiled.

"Everything ok?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just dumb shit with Ollie again as always, you know," she chuckled obviously remembering the short time, before Ollie went missing and the hell he put me through.

"Brown wig?" Mick asked walking in.

"The blonde's a dead giveaway, there are enough paparazzi pictures of me, and so it can't be too hard to figure out who I am." He nodded and went to sit down as we waited on Len.

"Everyone know the plan?" Len asked walking in as we all nodded.

We all loaded up in the van, I took off my jacket at put on my hip holsters. I put my goggles on around my neck and moved my head listening to the steady ride.

Lisa pulled in the alleyway beside the building. I pulled out my tablet quickly hacking the system and shutting off the cameras.

"How do you know you won't be tracked?" Len asked giving me a cold stare.

"Software I developed, no one can track the origin, and it says it originates from six different countries. The military actually bought it from me, and since it's mine I use it when I want," I responded putting the tablet away.

Len, Mick and I hopped out of the van and crept to the door. Since this is my initiation, I basically have to do everything and they watch. I pulled out a bobby pin and a screwdriver easily opening the lock, I've been doing this far too long.

We crept into the building looking for the stupid vase we have to steal. It's from the Ming Dynasty and was made in Nanjing for the first emperor Hongwu. And this is where the history major degree comes into play. There was a whole exhibit dedicated to Ming Dynasty along with several others in Chinese dynasties throughout history.

"I should have went through here before we did this, it's so interesting," I said looking at everything.

"Nerd," I heard Mick chuckle and I pouted.

We turned the corner and there it was, I checked out the scene and held my arm out, they stopped.

"Pressure sensored floor, don't take a step," I said, looking around trying to find another way.

"Can't you turn it off?" Mick asked.

"Takes too long," I said still looking around.

"So what are you going to do now?" Len asked waiting for my next step.

I noticed that there was a light fixture that is just for the display. It's a metal stand that starts over by the wall and hangs over the display.

"Thank god for workout days with Ollie," I said before walking over to the stand.

I made sure that the clasps were over my guns, so they wouldn't fall out. I pulled on it a few times making sure it would hold me, before putting one foot on and started climbing.

"She's crazy," Mick said and I rolled my eyes.

Once I was at the top, I wrapped my legs around the fixture and flipped upside down pulling myself up to the stupid vase. I'm not completely weak, like I said I work out with Ollie in the Arrow Cave when I visit, I can actually get up three rungs on the salmon ladder. Once I was over the vase, I took a deep breath and dropped my upper half down, my legs keeping me secure. I took off my backpack making sure that it's the right way, so I don't break the vase. I was dumb and did that once. I put the vase in my backpack, zipped it up and pulled it back on. I took a deep breath and did a sit-up, wrapping my arms around the fixture.

"I am going to be so sore in the morning," I said carefully going backwards.

"You got it, that's the main point," Len said.

Once I made it back to the base, I sat there a second catching my breath, before I climbed back down.

"Crazy looks good on you Queen," Mick said smirking.

"Working out with your brother huh?" Len asked as we walked towards the door.

"No normal person could do that," I replied shrugging.

"FREEZE!" I heard a shout from behind us.

The three of us turned around and saw one security guard, if memory serves me right he's the only one on duty.

"That's my line," Len said pulling out the cold gun.

"I got it," I said pulling out one of mine and flipping the setting.

I shot one bullet it exploded half way to him giving off the bright light, we had our goggles on, so I knew we were fine. The guard dropped to the ground and we took off for the door.

We jumped in the door and Lisa took off. I laid there on my stomach for a while, catching my breath.

"Congratulations you made the cut," Len said.

"I hope, so I can't feel my legs," I replied.

"What in the hell did you guys do?" Lisa asked.

**Barry's POV**

"She's working with Cold!" I yelled busting in the cortex.

"Who's working with Captain Cold?" Cisco asked.

"The Queen Rogue, she works with Cold. I just had to work the crime scene, again there was no evidence. They stole a vase from the Ming Dynasty, when the security guard stopped them. He recognized Cold and Heatwave, then gave me the Queen Rogue's description. She shot at him, but he said he was never hit, there was a bright light and he was temporarily blind."

"She's really smart, bullets that temporarily blind people, I mean come on that is awesome," Cisco started, but I looked at him. "But very dangerous." He finished.

"We know who they are, we need to try and draw her out," Joe said coming.

"So only say she was there?" Cisco asked.

"Iris is looking for a new story," Joe smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Takes place during All Star Team Up**

Chapter 5

**Aris's POV**

"THE QUEEN ROGUE!" I heard before a body jumped on me.

"Oww, Lisa I still hurt," I groaned into my pillow, they now have keys to my apartment.

"Aris its Tuesday that was Friday, get up," Lisa said and I groaned.

"Aris it'll only get worse, so you might as well get up," I heard Len, probably in my living room.

"Fine I'm up," I said rolling over and sitting up. There was now a newspaper sitting on my lap.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You made the front page, the Queen Rogue not bad if I must say," Lisa smirked.

"You dragged me out of bed for a newspaper?"

"It's your codename," Len said walking in.

"I could have been naked," I pointed at him.

"I peeked first, sorry," he smirked.

I opened my mouth to say something, before my normal phone started ringing. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello," I said trying to sound cheery.

"Ohh good you are up. Wait why are you up, you never get up early? Ok never mind, can you meet me at S.T.A.R. Labs in say an hour?"

"Slow down Felicity, S.T.A.R. Labs in an hour, why?" I asked looking at the two Snarts.

"I'm on my way there now with Ray. Well I'm meeting Ray there, it's a long story. He could really use your help with a project," she continued rambling.

"Ok Felicity, I'll see you in an hour," I said hanging up.

"So you're going to have a wonderful time at S.T.A.R. Labs, tell Cisco I said hi," Lisa smirked.

"Sis give us a sec," Len said looking at her. I know that look by now, she nodded and walked out.

"I'm not going to tell them anything," I said.

"I trust that you won't," Len said. "If they do however find out anything, just bring up my deal with the Flash."

"Really?" I asked.

"You're a part of my crew and a valuable asset to me, I need you not in his prison," Len said as I nodded. "Be careful, call if you need backup."

"I will, thank you Len," I smiled.

"Alright sis let's go the Queen Rogue has things to do," he smirked at me, before turning to walk out of my room.

"Aris coffee is on the counter!" Lisa yelled.

"THANK GOD!" I yelled back.

* * *

"Hey Felicity," I said going over to the limo that pulled up. I had got here five minutes ago on my bike, I brought my gear just in case, but I'm leaving it in a backpack with my bike. I don't need them to start prying where they don't need to be.

"Aris, it's been a while," she smiled.

"So where's Ray?" I asked.

"He'll be here soon, well I hope. Umm come meet everyone?" she said pointing to the entrance.

I nodded and followed her into the building. I was amazed it's just like I thought it was going to be; what I wanted my company to be. So yeah I am just a little bitter. I followed Felicity through a doorway, where three people and Dr. Wells talking about bees?

"Just don't run into a lake. You know bees will wait for you to come up for air, and then they'll sting you. Discovery channel, turns out there's a lot to discover," Felicity said hopping into their conversation.

"Felicity what are you doing here?" the tall lanky guy asked.

"And who is she?" the shorter guy asked.

"Aris Queen, I'm Oliver's other sister, the super smart one," I smirked.

"Nanotech engineer used to be the owner and operator of Queen Advances, before her mother died," Dr. Wells said, yeah he's a dick.

"Why is she in here?" the shorter guy asked.

"Ohh, she knows Oliver's secret, but could you guys come outside?" Felicity asked as we all stared at her, but followed.

"I'm Cisco Ramon by the way," the shorter guy introduced himself.

"Caitlin Snow," the girl said.

"I'm Barry Allen," the tall guy smiled at me.

I know that smile and voice, now that I'm looking at him he has to be the Flash. That's why Len told me what he did, it all makes perfect sense now. And Cisco has to be Lisa's crush that she was talking about. Wow small world.

"As I said I'm Aris Queen," I smiled back.

We all got outside and Felicity started staring at the sky, so we all did. I'm wondering exactly how flashy of an entrance Ray's going to make this time. As I previously stated I worked with Ray and know just how flashy of an entrance he can make.

"What exactly are we waiting for Miss. Smoak?" Dr. Wells asked, he really is an asshole.

"Up there," she pointed to a figure…ohh no.

"Is that a bird?" Caitlin asked

"It's a plane." Cisco said.

"It's my boyfriend," Felicity said and I couldn't help, but chuckle.

Ray made a crash landing, before standing and taking off his helmet. Still the million dollar smile, he hasn't change that much.

"Hi, I'm Ray," he waved and I started laughing.

We all went back inside, so Caitlin could check on Ray. While he was taking the suit off Felicity pulled me out into the hall.

"Look, Oliver knows what you do at night," she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?"

"The Queen Rogue," she whispered and my eyes shot open.

"Look Felicity I can..."

"He doesn't care and I really don't either, that's what you do. I know that you already figured out Barry's the Flash you are super observant, but just promise me that nothing will happen between all of you," she said.

"I promise Felicity, I won't start anything. I'm just hoping they aren't as observant as I am. I also kind of already knew, just didn't know Barry was the Flash, I knew the rest of it."

She hugged me and I hugged her back, before we went back into the huge room. Felicity went over to watch Ray be examined, while I went over to the suit. I noticed one of my ideas already in the helmet and couldn't help, but shake my head; it feels like ages since I did that. The display screen was one of my earlier ideas, when I was trying to make a clear phone, with no wires or anything. He obviously modified it, not one of my greater ideas that would be my guns. Cisco was going over the suit as I looked over it more.

"My ears popped, so that's something," Ray said and I shook my head.

"You're lucky you didn't break your neck. What is it with billionaires being superheroes?" Caitlin asked. I really wanted to add and thieves, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Long time Ray," I said.

"That it has Aris, how has everything been?" he asked being polite.

"As great as it can be," I groaned looking at the suit again. "Don't have much to do, no one wants to hire, A. a Queen, mom really pissed people off or B. Someone who lost their company. I'm sorry, it's just I'm still a little bitter and you deserved none of that."

"Aris it's ok, if you ever need a job you can come work for Palmer Tech again. Your ideas were some of the best that we have ever created, so I'd love to have you back," he smiled.

"I'll think about it, I like it here in Central City, and you're not just saying so my brother won't shoot an arrow at you?"

"He already tried," he said as my eyes widened.

"Shoot me too," Barry said at that point.

"Stay on my brothers extremely good side got it," I said.

"So have you picked a name yet?" Cisco asked. Why does he get to pick his and I don't?

"I'm kind of partial to the Atom," he said making it dramatic.

"You married to that?" Cisco asked.

I turned my head looking around at everything, it amazing honestly. Again my mind trails off to what I could have had.

"Keep it up," was what I heard when I decided to rejoin everyone.

"He means the suit," Felicity covered and again I lost it laughing, I missed her so much.

"I mean the suit," Ray said.

"Yeah I can attest that everything works fine, and don't need to fix that area," Felicity trailed off.

"Ohh no the sex is great," Ray continued, and I literally fell to the floor laughing.

"I can't breathe," I laughed.

After I stopped laughing, Ray started going over what was wrong with his suit. In my opinion it was an easy fix, but I'm not saying that. I wanted to learn more about the Flash, and now is the time to do it.

"What are metahumans?" I asked looking at the group.

"When the particle accelerator exploded, it gave certain people abilities. Which is where Barry got his speed," Felicity explained simply.

"And all the weird shit going around the city are these metahumans?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss. Queen," Dr. Wells replied this time.

"And now there's one that controls bees?"

"We haven't scared you off yet?" Caitlin asked.

"My brother is the Arrow, I'm going to need a lot more than that, trust me," I smiled.

Felicity said that she and Barry were going to get coffee, so I volunteered to stay here with Ray and the others and work on the suit. Well my day just got very exciting.


	6. Chapter 5 point 5

Chapter 5.5

**Aris's POV**

It's so obvious what needs to be done, the whole thing we ever did was nanotech, make it smaller. That was the thing going through my mind.

"Cisco we need you up here," I heard Caitlin say over an intercom.

I followed him, since Felicity isn't here I can at least be a hacker if needed. Eww this whole good guy thing is gross, I'm texting Lisa when I get free time and telling her we need a heist. This good guy thing just doesn't feel right.

I stood behind them and looked at everything that they were going over.

"Where are the bees?" Cisco asked.

"I don't know there's no sign of them," Barry said. All of a sudden there was a lot of buzzing, I knew this couldn't be good. "Found them."

"Ahhh, how do I get out of here?" Barry asked panicking as I looked at this map. And this is why we plan, I thought; running in blind is such a bad idea. This is why I'm a thief, I need to be able to see everything ahead of time.

"Attempt the northeast crossways, the quickest way out of the building," Cisco replied.

"Guys they're everywhere, I'm surrounded," Barry said before more buzzing. I was actually a little scared, this isn't good.

"He's going into cardiac arrest," Dr. Wells said like it's nothing. Is this normal?

"Cisco, Barry doesn't have a pulse," a new voice said, what the fuck is going on literally.

"Step away from him, we need to jump start his heart, there's a defibrillator in his suit." Cisco said.

I stood back with Ray watching them as they were jumpstarting Barry. We all stood back in relief when we heard him breathing. Note to self never become a good guy.

'Too much good guys I'm taking it =P' Lisa texted me back.

'You have no idea' I texted her back.

"That's it for the defibrillator," Cisco said.

"You're lucky to be alive Mr. Allen," Dr. Wells said, ok he's a dick to the world.

"I was very specific that you don't die," Felicity said angrily, but I also witnessed her do this to Ollie.

"Yeah that's a pretty big thing with her," Ray said.

"You don't know the half of it," I smirked as she turned and looked at me.

"Cisco what happened out there? I followed your directions exactly," Barry said.

"The schematics we had weren't up to date," Cisco said.

"Weren't up to date, that's never happened before," Barry said.

"What you think Cisco was trying to get you killed?" Felicity asked jokingly.

I can tell that something was happening here and it goes way beyond what just happened. I looked around as they all continued seeing the reactions, I know something's going on.

"The toxins are out of your system," Caitlin said happily.

"Great," and he was gone, that's really weird.

"Ray, Felicity, Aris; we're going to be late for dinner," he said now in a tux.

"Wait we," I said.

"Are you sure that's wise Barry?" Dr. Wells asked.

"You just almost died," Caitlin reasoned.

"Maybe you should order in tonight," Cisco said.

"Yeah we can totally cancel," Ray said as I pointed at him, right idea.

"I'm fine, alive, hungry, let's go," he said walking out. I groaned I hate dresses.

I followed Felicity and Ray out to the limo, I grabbed my backpack off my bike. I'm not letting my babies stay here with them. Ray and Felicity said they'd drop me off back here, Felicity wants make sure I go to dinner. Did I mention I hate dresses?

I groaned as we pulled up to the restaurant, I'm not happy.

"Ohh stop," Felicity said elbowing me.

I'm in a sapphire blue dress halter top dress, its slim fit down to my knees, which makes it uncomfortable. I have on white ballet flats, so I'm not any taller than normal. My hair is in a French braid that comes over my shoulder. I look cute, but it is at a price that being my comfort. I followed the other three inside to see another couple.

"Hey guys," Felicity said. "Wow Iris check you out."

"Hi Felicity," she said hugging her, then she turned to me. "Are you Aris Queen?"

"Yes I am, hi," I smiled.

"Ohh yeah, Eddie, Iris this is Oliver's sister Aris and my boyfriend Ray. Aris, Ray this is Iris Barry's sister and Eddie her boyfriend," Felicity introduced us.

"Nice to meet you both," I smiled shaking hands with Eddie.

"You are just like your brother," Iris said.

"Thank you, he had to get it from somewhere," I smiled, my face already hurts.

The waiter came up telling us that everything was ready. Felicity and Ray hooked arms leading the way as I followed right behind. The entire dining room was deserted, but amazing all the same. People were waiting at a table to serve us.

"I thought it'd be nice if it was quiet, so I bought out the entire restaurant," he smiled then looked at Felicity. "Too much?"

"Just a tad sweetie," she replied.

"I miss being able to do that," I said.

I was sitting in-between Barry and Felicity, so at least we're the fifth and sixth wheels. I was sticking to mostly chatting with Felicity and Ray, since I knew them. Iris would ask me a few questions here and there, then there was the chatter going on with everyone else. I could tell that there was tension between Iris and Eddie and it was very bad.

"Ohh thank god it's the food, the food is here," Barry said and I'm with him on this one.

It's really weird sitting beside the guy that wants to put you in prison. The chef's sat the quail egg frittata down, I forgot how fancy life could be. Living away from home for so long, I haven't had to do any of my mom's lunches with this kind of stuff. I smiled a little thinking about my mom, I'd go to one million of those lunches now if I could. Ray started talking to Barry and he got very uncomfortable and excused himself. Felicity knew something was up and excused herself following him. At this point I pulled out my burner from my clutch and started texting Lisa.

'The most awkward dinner I've ever been to,' I hit send.

"Eddie we need to stop keeping secrets," Iris said a little more loudly.

I looked over at Ray and we both quietly got up to go get the other two. We opened the door and saw that they were talking, I gave Felicity the 'everything is not ok' smile.

"Hey guys, uhh things are getting a little intense in here," Ray chuckled and we all went back in.

"When you are ready to act like two people who love each other call me, I'll be at my dad's," Iris said getting up and leaving.

We all looked at where Iris just left, then turned back and looked at Eddie. He looked crushed, I could tell; the one person you loved just walked out, I'd feel like shit too.

"Thank you for dinner, but I've gotta go," he said also leaving. He seems like a really sweet guy, makes me wonder what's going on there.

I heard a buzzing and checked my burner, no text from Lisa. I looked over at Barry as he pulled his out.

"Emergency at S.T.A.R. Labs," he said.

"Go," Felicity said and he was gone. That is still really weird.

"Well only seventeen more courses to go," Ray laughed, Felicity putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If there's no pizza can we leave?" I asked smiling.


	7. Chapter 5 point 75

**Ending of All Star Team Up. Had extra due to the snow day so yay**

Chapter 5.75

**Aris's POV**

Ray, Felicity and I got in the limo and started back for S.T.A.R. Labs. I was begging them to stop and let me change clothes. Felicity shot me down and said I could change in the limo when we got there, which wasn't soon enough.

When we pulled up Ray and Felicity got out and I changed into my black skinny jeans, black tank top and my black boots. I have a feeling with the emergency that they may need help, which will come at a price. I shoved the dress and shoes Felicity bought for me in my bag, shifting everything so my guns were on top. I put on my backpack and ran to catch up.

"Is that a robotic bee?" I asked walking in seeing it on the screen.

"Sure is," Cisco said. "Unbelievable this bot's got a three hundred and sixty degree vision system. I mean were talking about multiple micro-cameras all coming from various angles at the same time. Which means?"

"It can see all around the room at once, that is amazing," Ray said as Cisco chimed in on the amazing.

"Disturbing," Caitlin said.

"I'm with her on this one," I said.

"It's the next-gen hardware, that's nowhere on the market," Wells said not sounding happy, but then again when does he ever.

"So we're not dealing with a metahuman," Felicity said.

"Just a mad scientist." Barry added in.

My phone started ringing and I quickly ran out in the hall to answer it.

"Hello,"

"Having a fun evening?" Lisa asked.

"Ohh just the best," I said overly chipper.

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea."

"We're all hanging out in warehouse two, if you want to come by when you're done with Team Flash."

"I'll be there when I get rid of these losers."

"See you soon."

I hung up and quickly went back into the cortex. They were all around a computer when Barry and Wells left.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

* * *

Felicity left to go to Jitters, while Ray, Cisco and I worked on the suit. I can say I honestly missed being around technology. Since my machines make my bullets I don't really do much, except clean my guns and that doesn't even really count.

"I need a hex-drill," I yelled holding my hand out.

Someone placed one in my hand and I went back to putting in this new cooling system. It's too clunky for the suit, it needs to be smaller in my opinion.

"Done and done," I smiled pulling my goggles around my neck.

Since it's just my goggles I didn't think much of it, I still have my guns his in my backpack. I heard a buzzer and Cisco took off, so Ray and I followed. I looked at the screen, before I was crushed between someone and the wall.

"Barry get off of her," Felicity yelled.

"It's been you this whole time, you been spying on us for Cold?" he asked.

"Barry get off of Aris," Felicity said again as I struggled.

"She's the Queen Rogue," and you could hear a pin drop.

"Took you long enough," I smirked, and he shoved me more into the wall.

"Put her in the pipeline, we don't have time," he said dropping me to the floor

"See that's where you're wrong Barry. Cold figured you'd do this, so if I don't check in by a certain time, then your face goes everywhere within seconds," I groaned out getting up.

"Aris," Felicity warned.

"No, I agreed and kept my end of the deal, I didn't do anything to them. Now look you need help and I can help you, I don't tell on you and I'm not telling on Cold. Right now I'm Aris Queen, not the Queen Rogue; so what Aris Queen knows the Rogue Queen doesn't," I said glaring at them.

"How do we know you won't tell?" Barry asked crossing his arms.

"My brother is the Arrow and I keep his secret, you're just going to have to trust me. And if not Felicity can hack into my burner and you can have all the blackmail you want."

"Fine, deal," Barry said.

While they were talking I got my guns out of my backpack and put on my waist holster. I pulled my ponytail to the side and went back into join them.

"You're coming with me to greenhouse," Barry said. "Empty the ice bullets."

I sighed going over to the table pulling out the cartridges and pulling all of the ice bullets out. I smirked and slid one in my pocket, once a thief always a thief. You never know when you need an ice bullet.

"Felicity can you watch those please?" I asked as she nodded.

"Here's a comm. mic put it in your ear," Cisco said and I put the tiny thing in my ear.

"Lisa said hi by the way," I smiled seeing him blush a little.

"Barry left, we'll give you directions," Felicity said.

I took off for my bike, I grabbed my leather jacket of the seat putting it on along with my helmet. I got on started it up and I was gone.

"Next left," Dr. Wells said.

Barry had already got there and ran into trouble, so Wells was giving me directions.

"Is this how Ollie feels?" I asked.

"Next left Miss Queen and your there."

I pulled up to the huge greenhouse, I cut my bike off and got off. I took my helmet off and put on my goggles. I pulled my guns out and ran inside, this place is huge, and it's going to take a little time. I finally got to Barry, there was a wall of bees on him and a blonde girl at a computer set up.

"Careful Aris, she's trying to counter hack me," I heard Felicity.

"Really?" I smirked.

"Don't hurt her," Barry said looking at me.

"If you haven't figured it out yet that's not my thing, now shut your eyes and turn your head," I said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Do as you're told," I said emotionless and I knew he wasn't going to do it. "She can't be bothered with me if she's hacking Felicity. Now's the time, just trust me Flash, if the Arrow does so can you."

Barry shut his eyes and turned his head as I shot on of my flash bullets.

"My eyes," she yelled grabbing at her face.

"What'd you do?" Barry asked.

"She stopped," I heard Felicity in my ear.

"Flash bullet, temporary blindness now, go tie her up and I'll shut these things down," I said putting my guns away going over to the computer. "Ok, Felicity this beyond my hacking skills."

"Really? You have a program designed to be untraceable, that the government bought and you can't do this?"

"FELICITY!"

"Was that a secret?"

"I'm a thief Felicity, now shut down?"

* * *

"Cisco's been stung, he's going into shock," I heard Ray say and Barry was gone.

"Felicity call CCPD after I'm gone please? Let me know about Cisco too," I asked putting in the last line of coding, and the bees dropped.

I walked out to my bike and put my helmet on and got on my bike heading for S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Cisco's fine and cops are on they're way."

I pulled up in front of the building, got off my bike and walked into the cortex. I pulled out the comm. and sat it on the table.

"How's being a good guy feel?" Felicity asked smiling at me.

"It sucks, you guys can keep it. Being a thief is so much easier," I said stretching.

"It sure helped us Miss Queen," Dr. Wells said and I smiled.

I went back over and started putting my ice bullets back into my gun.

"Please leave one, they are so amazing," Cisco said as Ray and Caitlin helped him over to a bed.

"He loves your guns and the tech you use," Barry said beside me.

"I can tell, well glad to know I have a fan," I smirked.

"So we need to make a deal."

"Add me in on Cold's, I gave you leverage and I know Felicity will do what I said if needed," I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"You don't have to be a thief," Barry said.

"Sorry, but no, one night with you guys is insane. I like where I'm at right now, but thanks Barry," I said going and grabbing my backpack.

"Felicity love you see you next time, please tell me if my brother does something stupid," I said going over and hugging her.

"I will," she said hugging me back.

"Ray, I'll see you next time," I waved and he waved.

"The rest of you see you sooner then later, but I'll be on the other side," I said as I walked out.

* * *

"I thought you'd be here sooner than this, its 3am," Lisa said when I walked into the warehouse.

"I got caught up, can I please have a beer?" I asked. Lisa nodded and went to get one as I collapsed on one of the couches.

"So how is Scarlett?" Len asked coming in handing me a beer, obviously intersecting Lisa.

"Had to use you, took him all day to figure out who I am. I said if I didn't check in with you by a certain time, then his face would be around the world," I smirked taking a drink.

"Smart move, if you hadn't been texting Lisa I would've sent someone looking for you," he said sitting on one of the other couches.

"Really?"

"Like I said you're a part of the team now."

"So you saw Cisco?" Lisa said coming back in.


	8. Chapter 6

**Takes place day before Rogue Air**

***Also this is just starting to let the ball start rolling with Len and Aris**

Chapter 6

**Aris's POV**

"One of your sisters can fight, but the other can't. I will rip your family away from you Oliver Queen, just as you have taken mine away from me," I still hear the gruff voice growl out.

"Aris stay behind me, it's going to be ok," My brother said trying to reassure me.

"Aris…Aris," I still feel Thea pulling on my arm.

* * *

"ARIS!" Lisa said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry zoned out," I smiled at her and she slid in across from me.

"I can tell, everything ok?" Lisa asked.

"I've been missing my brother and he's out of the country right now; so I just get caught up in my thoughts," I said looking at my drink.

Felicity won't tell me exactly what's been going on in Starling, even she isn't letting it slip. The only thing that's she's told me is that Thea is trouble, but the best thing I can do for her is send my wishes. And Oliver is out of the country and it's not good. I want to be there helping out my baby sister with whatever is going on, but I can't. The last few weeks have been jammed packed with different heists, not that I mind it's been keeping my mind off of everything going on at home. It's just times like these when I don't have anything to do is when I feel really down about what's going on.

"Well I say let's drink, I'll call Mick and tell him to drive us back. No need to be down, we've had huge success since you came into the group. Now let's turn that frown upside down."

"Lise you scare me sometimes," I laughed.

"I need four shots of Patron," she yelled at a bartender. This is going to be a fun night.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I was looking over the blueprints for our next heist. Adding Aris to the Rogues there isn't much we can't take now. I'll do anything to make sure she stays with us. She very intelligent and has access to so much; so I don't give her any of the blonde jokes that I could use.

There was a pounding at the door and I looked at the clock 2am. I grabbed the cold gun off the table and went over to the door as the pounding continued. I opened it up to see Mick supporting a very drunk Lisa and Aris.

"LENNY!" the two later screamed and half slurred.

"You turn," Mick said helping the two of them in the apartment.

"Why didn't you drop them off at Aris's apartment?" I asked looked at the two very drunk girls.

"You want them to be alone right now?" he asked having a point.

"Thank you Mick," I said and he left.

"Lenny you should make us food, I'm hungry," Lise said Aris was nodding leaning against the back of couch.

"How old are you two?" I asked.

"Party pooper," Lise said.

"Closer to thirty than I like admitting," Aris admitted, I shook my head. I already know Aris will be 29 in July and my sister is around the same age.

Lise is the more awake one right now, Aris is just sitting against the couch and if I'm lucky by the time I get Lise to bed Aris will have passed out. I talked Lise out of wanting food, which meant she got to choose breakfast. 22 minutes and 41 seconds later I got her to go to bed. I went back out and saw Aris still awake looking deep in thought, which is odd. Aris even drunk is very bubbly, and sarcastic, not to mention she can throw a pun right back at me.

"Aris? Are you ok?" I asked.

She seemed to snap out of it and looked at me before sighing and shaking her head. She put her face in her hands and that's when I heard the faintest sob. I sighed and sat beside her wrapping and arm around her shoulders. I was used to comforting Lisa when we were younger, so this was not overly new. She pulled her hands away from her face a wiped at her eyes.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked.

"You're the only person in Central City I can talk to," she admitted, which shocked me. "It's about Ollie."

At that moment I knew exactly what she meant, I figured out her brother's identity; so I'm the only one she can openly talk to about what's bothering her.

"Come on we can talk in my room, so Lise won't hear," I said getting up.

I helped her up and walk to my room, she was still really off-balance. I got her into the room and helped her sit on the king sized bed.

"Can I change?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not waking Lise up, so you'll have to deal with my clothes," I said and she nodded.

I went over and pulled out the pair of sweatpants that Lise gave her last time she stayed over. I grabbed one of the clean hoodies I usually run in and handed them to her. She pulled her shirt off and I tried to play it off like it didn't bother me, but she has a very nice body. I turned around and allowed her to change. After 2 minutes and 13 seconds she stopped moving letting me know she was done. I turned around and she threw her clothes against the wall.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

She took in a deep breath and let it out staring at the floor. I could tell that she was trying to compose herself, but she's still drunk so I knew she was going to cry more.

"About two months ago my brother invited me to what he said was bonding time for Thea, him and I. I agreed; since mom died there has been a huge tear in our relationship with Thea. I love Ollie to death and through thick and thin I'll be beside him supporting him no matter what. Thea was very angry at Ollie and I, since she knew we were hiding something from her, that being Ollie's secret. I met them in Starling and we left, I didn't know that we were going to island where my brother was stranded those five years he was gone, Lian Yu. Ollie was actually there to train Thea, there's a huge story there that I'm not going into right," she paused.

"While on Lian Yu, Ollie let me explore, since I'm a nerd and love discovering things. He told me the parts to stay clear of because of traps that were still working to his knowledge. The next day we went back to a prison that is now there through the government. There is only one person in that prison his name is Slade Wilson; he's the man that killed my mother and destroyed Starling City last May. Ollie won't tell me the details, but at one point Slade and him were very close, before he wanted to kill Ollie and all of us. So Thea and I waited on Ollie to come back, when he came back he told us that Slade had escaped and was more than likely coming for us," she stopped and took a deep breath. I could tell that she was starting to get upset again.

I sat beside and again wrapped my arm around her shoulders to help her. She took another deep breath.

"Ollie took us to dad's grave where he had hidden a gun there, but Slade found us and knocked all of us out. He locked us in the cell that he had been in, he was going to steal our way home. Thea was the only way that we were able to get out. We went to try and cut him off, but at that point I'm useless. I had no weapons and unlike my brother and sister I can't defend myself, so I knew I was going to get in the way. Ollie stilled made me go with them, he said that I could help in even the smallest way. Well we found him; Ollie and Thea fought him the best they could. He threw both of them off of him and came after me. I ran, it was the only thing I could do, he found me and I again tried to get away, but he got me. Ollie and Thea got him off of me somehow, I'm still wondering why I'm alive. I found his gun he had lost fighting them and I got to it. I shot him, Len I shot him."

"Aris he was going to kill you and your siblings if you hadn't shot him," I said rubbing her back. "You're a survivor; you may have been born with a silver spoon in your mouth, but that's what you are. You do everything you can to make sure that you survive."

"He didn't die, I just keep thinking that what would have happened if I did kill him. He may have been the man that killed my mom and destroyed the city, but he's still human. What kind of a person that would have turned me into?"

"Aris you don't have to worry about that, because it didn't happen. You don't kill innocents; Aris I have killed, but as I said I was surviving. You know what happens in our line of work there are factors, but you never have to worry about that. That's what makes you so special, you're a survivor, a thief, but you spare lives," I said, am I drunk?

She sat there for 93 seconds processing what I had said. I'm still baffled by what I said, I never go that far for anyone except Lisa. She turned and smiled at me.

"Thank you Len," she said and leaned in pushing a light peck to my lips.

She pulled away and crawled on the other side of the bed. She pulled the covers over her and curled up. I sat there staring at her, I can't believe she just kissed me. Then again she is drunk, so I can't really put it past her. I shook my head puling the covers over myself and turned off the lamp. She is a special woman that is for sure.


	9. Chapter 7

**Rogue Air barely starts at the end, the next 3 chapters are the rest of the episode.**

Chapter 7

**Len's POV**

"I am so keeping this for blackmail," I heard Lisa say.

She's up before I am, which is never a good sign. She also used the word blackmail and I don't know why. I felt something beside me push more into my side and everything came back to me. I opened my eyes seeing Lisa taking a picture of Aris and I. I moved my arm from holding Aris and turned looking at my sister.

"Sis," I said.

"Hey Lenny," She smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Ohh just taking pictures for blackmail on you and Aris," She smiled.

"Sis, Aris had a rough night and I helped her through it."

"Uhhh-huh, bed wasn't so cold after all," She smirked. Not bad.

"Not that way, I know you know she's been having a hard time," I said she frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, it's stuff with her brother, but that's all I know. I don't want to pry, but I'm really worried about her," Lise admitted.

"She should be ok now. Why is it that you two come to me to talk?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You tell it how it is," she shrugged and walked out of the room.

Aris again tried to move into my side. I looked down at her and I felt calm. In this line of work there's no time for relationships, so that's not going to happen. I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of clothes before going into the bathroom.

**Aris's POV**

I felt myself waking up, I started getting cold and I don't like it. I rubbed my eyes and saw I was on a huge bed; last night started coming back to be slowly. I groaned feeling my headache starting to form, this is going to be a hell of a day.

"Lenny I want…morning sleepy head," Lisa said and I groaned.

"I'm never drinking tequila again," I groaned.

"Tequila makes your clothes fall off," she laughed.

"She had no problem doing that, handed her clothes and she didn't give me time to turn around," Len said walking by the door.

"Ohh my god kill me," I groaned into my hands.

"I'm never letting you live this down," Lisa smiled and walked off.

Len came in the room and closed the door. I looked over at him and took a deep breath, I had no idea what he wanted to talk about.

"How do you feel, besides the hangover?" he asked.

"A lot better, thank you."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Us talking, then I went to bed." I stated raising an eyebrow.

"You kissed me," he said.

"I did what?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"You kissed me last night, ringing any bells?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked chuckling raising an eyebrow.

"You don't regret it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Have you looked in a mirror? No I don't regret it, I find you attractive, you helped me and I was drunk. Drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts," I said shrugging sitting back against his headboard.

"Really?" he asked smirking.

"And how do you feel about it, because you're the one bringing it up? Was it really that good?" I smirked.

"It was peck, chill out."

"Whatever you say Frosty," I shrugged.

* * *

I hung around the safe house most of the day. Lisa and I watched movies and Len was going over plans asking for our input every now and then. While watching movies I'd glance over at Len and he'd smirk, I'd smirk back. I have no idea where this is going, we're thieves we don't do relationships.

"Aris, I'm going to Sinners for a drink, you want a ride to your bike?" Len asked.

"Thank you," I replied getting up off the couch.

"Text me later," Lisa said not taking her eyes off the TV.

"I will."

I grabbed my backpack and walked out with Len. I followed him down to his bike, sitting beside his bike was my helmet, thank you Mick.

"Why do you have to have an old school bike?" I asked as he got on.

"Chill, let's go," he said.

I sighed and climbed on behind him, I wrapped my arms around him as he started the bike. After our conversation this morning one of us is eating this up, but we're both very egotistical, so I can't decide which one. Wasn't long before he pulled up and parked beside my bike, how did Lise get here last night?

"Want a drink? A beer will help with your hangover," Len said.

"Why the hell not, it's not like I have a life outside of you guys anyway," I shrugged and followed him in.

There was no one here thankfully as we sat in a booth. I ordered food and a beer not realizing just how hungry I was. Len got a glass of scotch, which I made a face to.

"What's wrong with scotch? You like whiskey, not much different."

"It's nasty, whiskey is not nearly that bad," I said scrunching my face up again.

"It's an acquired taste," he said as our drinks were sat in front of us. "I have your three tanks of Liquid Nitrogen they're in warehouse one."

"Ohh thank god, I have enough to make twenty more bullets," I sighed.

"What else do you need for your bullets?"

"I'm low on C4 for the exploding ones; I may also need napalm, I'm designing a fire bullet."

"Fire bullet?"

"What can I say, you guys a wearing off on me?" I smirked.

My food came and we sat silently as I ate. Len got up to get us more to drink.

"Another beer and give me another one ice cold," I heard him say and I chuckled.

I turned and saw Barry standing behind him; I raised an eyebrow and started getting out of the booth. I saw Len look at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Well, well if it isn't the Scarlet Speedster," Len smirked turning around as I went up to his side.

"We need to talk," Barry said not looking happy. Makes me wonder what's going at S.T.A.R. Labs.


	10. Chapter 7 point 25

** The way I write is that there has to be 3 chapters ahead of it written, I want to make sure I have a story line for you guys. There are 4 total chapters for Rogue Air**

Chapter 7.25

**Aris's POV**

Len turned handing me my beer and he grabbed his drink as we walked back over to the booth.

"Want anything beer, food; the pickled eggs here are fantastic," Len said as I scrunched my face up again.

"Do you like anything besides pizza?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Beer," I shrugged taking a drink.

"No, I'm good," Barry interrupted. "I need your help with a problem."

Now I'm very curious, the fantastic Team Flash can't figure this out, but we can. I may have to call Felicity when I get home, see what's going on with them.

"Must be pretty desperate to coming asking for my assistance, but I'll bite," Len said.

"What do you need Barry?" I asked as Len looked at me.

"Help transporting some people out of the city," Barry said.

"How many?" Len asked, moving people is beyond me.

"Five. Five very bad, very angry people who have powers," Barry said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Powers, hmm? So you want me to what, freeze the problem? Protect you from them if anything goes wrong? First rule of business, always protect yourself," Len said as I nodded agreeing. "I'm not gonna help usher your enemies out of town."

"Hey, they're not just my enemies, they're your enemies, too."

"I doubt it."

"They will destroy Central City."

"It's not my problem. You ready Aris?" Len asked looking at me, I knew he was trying to get more out of Barry.

"You said that you love it here, that this is your home," Barry basically pleaded.

"I do and it is."

"Well, guess what? These people get loose, there won't be a city to love anymore. You won't be able to rob anyone if everybody's dead."

"It's a compelling argument," Len said walking back over to the bar, pulling a pen out of his coat. "But if I'm gonna help you out, I'll need something in return."

"Like what?" Barry asked did he really think we work for free.

"This," Len said pushing Barry his offer.

"No," Barry chuckled, Len just looked at him. "This is impossible, I can't do that."

"Then I can't help you, Aris let's go," I really wish Len would stop using me to get what he wants out of Barry.

"There has to-Snart, there has to be something you want that I can get," Barry said no pleading.

"Let me think about it, let's ride," Len said actually leaving this time.

* * *

"I thought you were going home?" Lise asked as we walked in the door.

"Change of plans sis, the Flash needs our help. Aris can you hack into S.T.A.R. Labs and see what's going on?"

I nodded and pulled my tablet out of my backpack. It took me a bit of time, but their security needs a major overhaul in my opinion. I heard my phone ringing over on the counter by my helmet.

"Someone grab that please?" I asked, Len was all too happy to do it.

"Aris Queen's phone," Len answered as I shook my head going back to hacking.

The phone was in front of my face. I grabbed it and looked up at Len, he had a serious look on his face. Once I had the phone he grabbed Lise and they both walked out.

"Hello," I answered.

"Aris, I'm going to need a huge favor," I heard my brother say.

"Oliver Jonah Queen, where in the fuck are you? Do you realize how worried sick I've been about you, about Thea? No one is telling me anything, I'm sitting here in the dark; do you realized just how scared and worried I am about you guys? It's keeping me up at night; I can't keep my mind focused on anything, because I'm constantly worrying," I yelled into the phone, I could feel the tears rolling down my face.

"Aris I know, you won't believe how sorry I am for leaving you in the dark like this. It's for the best right now, I don't want anyone coming after you," he sighed into the phone.

"Bull shit Oliver, I have a team with me now, I can handle it."

"Aris you're safe with them, but the people who would come after you will kill all of you. I promise when all of this is over, I will tell you everything. Right now I need a huge favor from my best friend," he said and sighed damn him.

"What is it?"

"I need you to be at your apartment at 2am, we're going to help Barry."

"Alright I'll be there," I said and hung up. I wanted to make sure he knows I'm pissed.

I got up and went to go get Len and Lisa. I opened the front door and saw Len leaning against the wall. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's Lise?" I asked.

"She called in pizza for you and went to go get it. So how'd everything go?" he asked as we walked back into the apartment.

"I yelled at him, he needed my help to help Barry later tonight. I yelled some more and he promised to tell me everything, when it was over. Why does this shit always happen in May?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"You going to do it?"

"Yeah," I sighed and started getting back to hacking.

"Scarlet might not like you with what I have planned," he smirked.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow smirking.

"Break out his prisoners, then they owe us and work for us," he smirked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I smirked, and thankfully found what I needed to. "Ok, so there are the five prisoners, of course. The first one is Mark Mardon aka the Weather Wizard, controls the weather."

"Continue."

"The second Kyle Nimbus aka the Mist, he can turn into a poisonous mist."

"Isn't he a hitman the Darbinyan's, or was? He was on death row if I remember correctly," Lisa said coming in.

"Right you are sis, but the Darbinyan's never hire smart people. Next Aris," Len said looking back at me.

"Shawna Baez aka Peek-a-Boo, she can teleport anywhere as long as she can see it. Roy Bivolo aka Rainbow Raider can control people's attitudes and actions depending on the color his eyes are?" I half asked, Len looked at me to finish. "And lastly Jake Simmons aka Deathbolt, he can harness and use plasma energy."

"Ok we cut out the Darbinyan hitman and that leaves us with four," Lise said.


	11. Chapter 7 point 5

Chapter 7.5

**Aris's POV**

"Aris you're coming with me, sis meet us at S.T.A.R. labs let's say two hours," Len said coming into the room.

I was still pinning my wig on, making sure it didn't fall off. At least he waited on me to finish, before we left. I was all set to go in my traditional Queen Rogue outfit, my guns are on my waist this time, since I'm riding over with Len. I didn't want them pushed into my chest, while I was holding on to him; so on my hips is the way I went. We are sharing his bike again, Lisa was going to bring mine later. Len didn't want us to have too many vehicles at the labs.

He pulled up around back of the building, which I hadn't seen the last time I was here. We made our way in and honestly their security is so bad that it's a joke.

"And the Particle Accelerator goes online in," I heard Barry say.

"Sixteen hours," Cisco replied.

"Sixteen hours, I'm not willing to let the metas die, and we can't let them escape, either. So like it or not Snart with his cold gun is the only one that can stop them, if Cisco's transportation does not hold," Barry sounded extremely stressed.

"Then lucky for you, I figured out what it is you can get me," Len said deciding now was the time for us to walk in. "Hello detective, nice to see you again. Caitlin, Cisco."

They all looked at the two of us, I was standing back and letting Len do all of the talking for now.

"I thought about your proposal, you want my help this is what I want; my fingerprints, dental records, DNA, criminal records, family tree, everything there is in this world concerning Leonard Snart, I want it destroyed. All of it at CCPD, online, everywhere; also there's one file on the Queen Rogue at the CCPD, I want that destroyed," Len said. I had a feeling he was going to do that, Lisa's clean and the only thing on me is that police report.

"The brass on this dude. You really think we'd do that for you?" The police detective asked looking like we're crazy.

"I'll do it, if it's the only way, fine," Barry said. I could tell that something was up with him and not just Len. I thought the tension and stress I felt from Barry a few weeks ago was bad, this is way beyond.

"You and me need to talk right now," the detective said as he and Barry walked off.

"Whatcha guys up to?" I asked looking at what Cisco was tinkering. "What is that, I've never seen anything like it?"

"It's how Dr. Wells charged his speed, he's the Reverse Flash," Cisco said.

"Ohh wow, need any help?" I asked.

"Brown wig, you're the Queen Rogue right now. Remember what you said the last time you were here Queen," Cisco said.

"Ok true, I got it," I said nodding walking away.

"Upset that you're getting the cold shoulder?" Len asked, when I went back over to him.

"Not really, it's just future tech and I can't look," I pouted.

"Nerd," he chuckled.

"Nerd is totally cool," I said.

"If that was a pun it needs work."

* * *

We stood around for a little bit, Len caught me up to speed about Detective West, which made a lot of sense now. Lisa had also texted me telling me she was here, Len said for her to hold tight. Barry ran back in (still weird), and motioned for Len and I to follow him. Len and I followed as I texted Lisa telling her to meet us out back.

"I've deleted everything the CCPD, A.R.G.U.S., and the FBI had on you, and sent a virus to erase every digital record of you online. And this is every single piece of physical evidence the police had, along with the one file on Aris," Barry said as I looked at the boxes. I knew Len had a record, but damn.

"Good," Len smirked.

The boxes and file were then turned into gold and I smirked. I could see the very aggravated look on Barry's face.

"I hear we're all going to be working together," Lise said walking up beside of me.

"That's right Sis, partners," Len smirked.

"Ohh this is going to be fun," I grinned.

* * *

"Please tell me this is a joke," Caitlin said as we all stood in a circle.

"Oh, you were right Lenny, she is very uptight," Lise said, I hope I get to stay out of this one.

"I am not uptight," Caitlin said and I saw Barry make a face. "You can't call me uptight."

"Look, guys, we need their help if we're gonna pull this off," Barry sighed trying to pull everyone to get along.

"Why are you wearing your mask? Snart already knows who you are, Aris does too."

"Wait Aris, as in Aris Queen?" Detective West said.

"Hi," I waved.

"If you're family isn't messed up," he said rubbing his head.

"You're telling me, I live with it. I also promised I'd keep the Flash's identity secret, sorry Lise," I cringed slightly.

"And I also promised I wouldn't tell anyone. That includes my sister."

"Jerks," Lise said at us.

"Train wreck," he shot back as I chuckled at the siblings. "Don't look so surprised Detective, I am a man of my word."

"Yeah, you better be, or I'm gonna make sure you're on that damn plane too."

"Sorry, but plane to where?" I asked.

"Lian Yu it's the-," Barry started.

"I know, it's the island where my brother was for five fucking years. A.R.G.U.S. has a prison there and if I know Waller like I know I do, she's going to put bombs in those people. Then after that she's going to turn them into her own private attack force. Don't forget I know more than you Flash," I glared and stomped outside.

I walked outside to cool off, I'm angry; with everything I hacked I forgot to see where they were going. There has to be something else Barry could do, besides handing them to Waller basically gift wrapped; at least we're busting them out. I sat down on the step and put my head in my hands. It's getting really hard to want to help out Oliver tonight.

"Well you threw a snowball at Scarlet," I heard Len say behind me.

"I know a lot about my brother and the things he's been through. I don't know everything, but I obviously know enough and way more than the Flash."

"Lise isn't out here," he said sitting next to me.

"I thought I got all of this out last night, but it somehow always comes back to bite me on the ass," I groaned.

"We're breaking them out, so it's not a possibility."

"I know."

"Ok then, let's go and show them who the smarter team is," he said standing and I smirked.

* * *

Len and I walked back inside and everyone was moving, so we followed along. We went out to a garage and there was a tractor trailer.

"This is cool. Where'd you get this?" Detective West ask Cisco.

"My uncle owns it, his company hauls frozen food cross country," he explained. "Okay, so I retrofitted the cooling system with the wheelchair's power source to create an energy damper."

"Which means what, exactly?" the detective asked.

"If what you told me is true, then there's enough power going through it, so you can weaken their powers. How are you doing that by the way?" I asked looking at Cisco.

"Transient pulse," he answered and I nodded. "Technically, we need somebody with a Class A commercial driver's license to drive this though."

"I can drive it," Lise said as we all looked at her except Len. "What? I have a Class A CDL."

"You do?" Caitlyn asked looking shocked.

"We can't all be doctors, or have two master degrees," Lisa threw at me.

"I said I'm sorry," I said rolling my eyes.

"All right, well, let's do this. Plane's gonna be here in two hours," Barry said as they all walked out leaving us three here.

* * *

While we were waiting for them to move the metahumans, Len and I went and got our bikes moving them to the garage. I was sitting on my bike waiting for them to get ready. I saw Len walk back over with a smug look on his face, he sat on his bike and put his helmet on.

"The dead is done," Len said as I smirked.

I put my helmet on and lifted the shield, so I could still talk to everyone.

"I'll make sure the roads are clear; do not stop for any reason," Barry said and I pushed my shield back down, so much for that.

"Let's move out, after you," Len said to Barry as I revved my bike, too bad no one can see my smirk.

We drove through the streets behind Lise, road blocks were everywhere, way to go Barry. We pulled up to the abandoned air field, not a bad spot if I must say so.

"Ferris Air? I thought this place got shut down." Len said as I was getting off my bike.

I took off my helmet sitting it on the seat as I checked my wig and pulled my goggles over my eyes.

"It did, one of their test pilots disappeared," Barry said.

"So what's the plan? I want to get this over with," the detective said obviously wanting to get rid of us.

"It should be here any minute," Barry said looking around

"Who arranged this, just curious since you know I know them," I said.

"Lyla Dig-," Barry started.

"You asked Diggs wife, they just had a kid you numbskull. Ohh my god you guys can be infuriating," I groaned walking away.

"Your A.R.G.U.S. friends aren't very prompt. Maybe that's why they've never been able to catch me," I heard Len say a few minutes later.

"Look, there it is," I heard Caitlin say, I turned and saw the plane. Any second now Len.

"Guys, guys we have a problem; the damper's fluctuating, the rig's losing power. I don't know why," Cisco said jumping out of the truck and running to us.

I looked around the lights were starting to flicker, so it finally kicked in.

"Wait, can you do something?" Barry asked in a panic.

"I'm trying," Cisco said tapping on his tablet.

"Oh, God," I heard Caitlin say as I turned and looked at the lightning.

"Mardon," Detective West said.

Lightning struck the plane and we all watched as it crashed. Waller's going to be pissed, well fuck her. I heard an explosion and turned back to the rig seeing five very pissed off people.

"Trip's canceled!" one of them yelled.

"Take your last breath!" another one yelled.

I felt an arm around my waist, before I was pulled to the ground. Len covered me as I saw a blast go over us, well shit.

"You owe me," he said.

"Can we discuss this later Frosty," I said pulling out my guns.

"Stay down for now, I got this," he said as we took cover behind a car.

We looked and saw the Mist run away, as laser eyes was trying to hit Barry. We got out from behind the car and snuck over to them. A lightning bolt hit Barry, I thought it'd charge him, but it didn't.

"What are you doing? Finish him Simmons," one of them said.

Len got up and shot Simmons in the face, the same time I shot at him. He turned away burned by the ice gun and then fell to the ground dead, that one I'm not sorry about and technically I didn't do it.

"How about we call tonight a tie?" Len said walking towards them. I saw the one guy's eyes starting to turn red and that must be Rainbow Raider, which leaves the other one to be Weather Wizard. I pointed my gun at Bivolo ready to blind him if needed.

"I'd power down if you don't want me to melt your face," Lise said holding her gun to Bivolo's head. I smirked and pointed both of my guns at them.

"Let's all go our separate ways. My name is Leonard Snart," Len said.

"I know who you are," Mardon replied.

"Always pleased to meet a fan. Just remember who it was that made sure you didn't get thrown on that plane bound for nowhere."

"You're just letting us go? Why'd you shoot that guy?" Mardon asked.

"He owed me money," Len said looking at him.

"What do you want a thank you?"

"Who doesn't like a thank you?"

"Thank you," Bivolo said as Mardon glanced at him.

"You are so very welcome," Len said walking over to Barry.

Lise and I looked at each other and shrugged before walking over to them. Len started walking toward his bike, so I went over to mine.

"Well, I guess you owe me one now, too. Good luck with all of this, I'm actually really excited to see how it all turns out," Len said before I put my helmet on.

Len and Lise got on his bike as Cisco came running out to Barry, where in the hell have they been. I revved my bike again, before taking off behind Len. And I get to see Barry in a few hours, ohh the joy.


	12. Chapter 7 point 75

**Reposting this realized I didn't edit before I posted it.**

Chapter 7.75

**Aris's POV**

I groaned as we all pulled up to my apartment. We rode into my parking garage and parked in the same spot.

"So that was very successful," Lise said smiling as I pulled my helmet off.

"That it was," I agreed.

We all walked to my apartment; when I opened the door, I looked over at the clock 12AM. I have two hours to get ready…again. I groaned sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"You going to be able to go with your brother?" Len asked.

"Yeah, I gotta change, but I should be fine; I'm just tired and hungry," I said, laying my head on the counter.

"What are you doing with your brother?" Lisa asked.

"Helping the Flash," I groaned and she laughed.

"Please tell me you're kidding?" she said and I looked at her. "Sucks for you, tell Cisco I said hi."

"You just saw him not 20 minutes ago," I groaned.

"Still I like the boy, where's that bottle of really good wine you keep around to celebrate?" Lise asked going into the kitchen.

"The wine fridge," I responded.

"Aris go change," Len said walking into the kitchen.

I groaned, but got up and went to my room, knowing it was a good idea. I took off my wig and threw it on my dresser. I changed out of my black V-neck and put on a white tank top. My hair was curly from being in a bun for so long; so I put my hair in a side ponytail and sprayed sea salt spray in my hair. I wiped off all my old make-up and put on fresh. I walked back out and flopped down on the couch.

"Here Aris," Lise said putting a cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of me. "I know about your brother, I figured it out when you said you had to help the Flash again. I mean come on, who does he think he's fooling when the kid took the fall for him. It's ok Aris, I'm not telling anyone I promise, you're my best friend and this secret means a lot to you. I just want you to know you can talk to me if you need to."

"Thanks Lise," I smiled at her.

I sat up and grabbed the coffee mug, she sat beside of me with a glass of wine. She turned on the TV and started watching one of the series we started on Netflix. Half way through the episode two bowls of pasta was sitting in front of me and Lisa.

"I found enough stuff to make Alfredo, you two need to eat something. You also need to go grocery shopping, there is no food here," Len said as he came over and sat in the armchair.

"I'm always with you guys, why do I need food here?" I asked shrugging.

"Lenny can cook anything and it's amazing," Lisa said smiling at the food.

"Chill sis, you both need to eat something; especially Aris, she has a part two for this evening."

I just nodded and started eating it really was good. I'm a terrible cook, I'm honestly surprised he found enough to make this. After we were done I gathered the dishes and took them into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and leaned against the sink. I love my brother to death, but I know Barry is not going to be very happy to see me.

"You going to be able to do this? I can just tell your brother to fuck off when he gets here," Lise said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just know the Flash isn't going to be happy with me and I'm scared of what's going to happen," I said.

"Hey it'll be ok, I promise and then tomorrow we can have a spa day," she smiled at me. I smiled back and walked towards her and we hugged, there's a reason she's my best friend.

I heard a knock at the door and Len jumped up going to get it. Lise and I pulled a part and looked over at our brothers having a stare off. My brother was in a weird black studded outfit, I don't like it.

"Snart," my brother said.

"Queen," Len replied. Both of them slightly glaring and unmoving.

"Aris and I have to leave," my brother said.

"I know, you bring her back in one peace or I can promise that you'll win first place at the ice sculpture contest."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Didn't say you were," Len smirked stepping back letting my brother in.

"Lisa, it's been a long time," he acknowledged.

"It has Oliver," she said fake smiling.

"Grab your stuff and let's go," he said looking at me.

I nodded and went into my room grabbing my backpack, then came back out. I hugged Lisa one more time and smiled at Len, before walking out leaving with my brother.

**Len's POV**

"We're following them aren't we?" Lise asked.

"Be stupid not to," I said grabbing my helmet off of Aris's counter.

* * *

**Aris's POV**

I followed Oliver to a backstreet by S.T.A.R. Labs, where we parked and got off. I opened my backpack and put on my hip holster and put my goggles on.

"Ok we need to get to the top of S.T.A.R. Labs, so we can look down on what's going on," Oliver said. I nodded and followed.

We had to literally climb up the side of the building, Oliver was ahead of me helping me up when I couldn't get up, and I'm too tired for this. We finally made it to the top and staked out, waiting on something to happen.

"It shouldn't be much longer," Oliver said after twenty minutes.

"Yeah," I said not caring.

"Aris, I really am sorry about everything, I promise after this whole mess blows over I'll tell you everything. I want to keep you safe, you're not involved in my affairs and I want to keep it like that. Being the Queen Rogue you are more safe, then being Aris Queen," Oliver admitted.

"You guys were in trouble and I had no clue Oliver. I still don't know what happened to Thea and there was no one telling me."

"Thea was dying, I had to do what had to be done to help her live. I didn't want that to be both of my sisters dying, because of me. That's why I went to the lengths I did and made sure that you didn't find out," he said turning away from me.

"Ollie-," I started.

"I promise, next time I will figure out a way to let you know."

"That's all I ask. How is Thea?" I asked looking down at the end.

"Alive and great, she's completely normal and back to herself," He smiled.

"That's great, I've got to go see her," I smiled.

"She'd like that," he smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. "I had Felicity make this for you, it's to disguise your voice. Since you are a celebrity to some extent, I want to make sure that anyone can't figure out who you are based on your voice."

He held the necklace out for me to see it. It was a silver chain and the pendant was a Queens crown, I noticed that the gems in it were Ollie's, Thea's and mine; an emerald, garnet and ruby. I smiled and turned around letting Ollie put it on for me.

"So how does it work?" I asked.

"Just push your birthstone to turn it on and Thea's to turn it off," he said as I pushed the ruby.

"Well does-ohh shit, it does work," I said my voice sounded lower pitched and distorted.

We waited a little longer when Professor Wells showed up, Barry was there to meet him. It didn't take long till a guy on fire also showed up, Mick would love that.

"Get ready," Oliver said shooting an arrow. He grabbed me around the waist and down we went.

"Welcome, Mr. and Miss Queen," Wells said weirdly.

"Hope we're not too late," Ollie said as I put my hands on my guns.

"You're just in time and haven't you ruined enough Rogue?" Barry asked.

"Its Aris right now," I smirked.

"I don't care, how fast you are. You can't fight all four of us at the same time," Barry said.

"Oh, I can't? Trust me. This, This is gonna be fun," Wells said holding out his fist.

Fire guy lit up, Barry got ready and Oliver notched an arrow; so I pulled out my guns pointing them at Wells. The speedsters collided and holy shit is the best way to describe this.

"Move, Barry. Barry, move!" Oliver yelled as fire guy took off. Barry got smashed into the S.T.A.R. labs sign as Olive hit Wells.

"Come on!" Fire guy yelled before getting blown away.

"Aris stop spectating," my brother said quietly as I shook my head.

"Nanites, courtesy of Ray Palmer. They're delivering a high frequency pulse that's disabling your speed. You're not gonna be running around for quite a while," Oliver said, before going to engage with Wells.

I crouched down and was trying to get a target. With as close as Ollie is to Wells there is about a 48% chance the bullet will ice him too. Ollie flipped him and I was pulling the trigger, when all of sudden he was gone pinning my brother to the ground.

"The history books say you live to be eighty six years old Mr. Queen. Well, I guess the history books are wrong," Wells said.

"Get the fuck off of my brother," I yelled and shot an ice bullet. He stopped and caught it, before smirking at me.

"Did you really think this could stop me?"

"Barry obviously didn't tell you how he got iced by me," I smirked as my bullet exploded.

It iced his hand and he screamed, while I was gone this evening I may or may not have programmed my machine to use the rest of the ice mixture I have left and made my bullets extra strength.

"I may have doubled my ice mixture, making these a little extra strength," I said still smirking.

Wells growled and ran at me, before Barry collided with him and they went back to speed fighting. I let out the breath I was holding and stared, well that was terrifying.

"That's the spirit. You can't stop me, Flash. And you never will," Wells growled up and they were gone.

"Holy shit," I said.

"Come on," Ollie said grabbing my arm and I followed him.

Wells came crashing down on a car in front of us. Ollie jumped on another car and I did the same. When Wells sat up Ollie shot him with an arrow. I started fire off ice bullets as he toppled down the ground frozen from the shoulders down. Ollie and I walked over to him as Barry and fire guy came beside of us. I turned off the voice disguise, since I didn't need it now.

"Thanks, fellas and Aris," Barry said.

"No problem," fire guy said.

"Nice haircut and I see we've abandoned our traditional green," Barry said to Oliver.

"Trying something different. Look I might need a favor from you," Oliver said.

"Wherever, whenever; I got you," Barry said. "Still don't like being a good guy?"

"No way, you guys can keep this. The best thing about jewels is they don't fight back. Now earlier was a lot more fun for me," I smirked and Barry glared. "Ohh and now you owe me too."

I knew he was going to fight it, but the three of us took off down the street. I walked with my brother listening to the fire guy and him talk; apparently the guy's name is Ronnie. We made it to ours bikes and Ronnie took off, literally, while I basically fell onto the seat, I'm so tired.

"Aris are you going to be ok?" Ollie asked looking at me with concern.

"She'll be fine, we've got her now," Len said as he and Lisa appeared.

"You followed us," Ollie stated.

"I knew she was going to pass out as tired as she is and I wanted to make sure she made it out alive. We were back here ready to enter if needed, but lucky for you and Scarlet we weren't."

My brother went up to Len and got in his face, Len didn't move. My brother balled his fists and I knew he wanted to take a swing at him. Ollie didn't though, he took a step back and went to his bike.

"Be careful Aris, I got Waller off of your back, she wanted to recruit you for her suicide squad, but I took care of it. Make sure you watch your back," Oliver said before he pulled off and sped down the street.

"Lisa, you drive Aris's bike back, I'll drive Aris back," Len said as I groaned that meant having to move.

Before I knew it Len picked me up and carried me over to his bike. He sat me on the bike and I turned getting settled, I started scooting back when Len sat behind me. I turned and looked at him not realizing how close we were, so I may have rubbed cheeks with him.

"I need to make sure you don't fall off, just relax," he said starting his bike.

We took off and I leaned back against him, this felt nice. We went past my apartment, so I'm guessing we're going to a safe house. We made it back to the usual one that we're always at. I leaned up and let Len get off, I turned and went to stand when Len picked me up again. Lisa went in ahead of us opening the door. Len sat me on the couch and disappeared for a few minutes.

"I'm going to bed, here's a pair of clothes; I'll see you in the morning love you," Lise said coming in and hugging me.

"Love you too," I said hugging her back.

She walked off and I grabbed the pair of shorts she left me. I pulled off my boots and stood up taking my jeans off and changed into the shorts. Again, since I'm taller than Lise, they're a little short.

"Ok let's go to sleep," Len said coming back, having changed his clothes. I nodded and went to sit back on the couch.

"Come on, you're sleeping in my room. You need a bed, not a couch," I shrugged and followed him into his room.

I flopped face first on to the bed and groaned happily.

"Move over," he groaned and I did.

Len turned off the light and got into bed. I rolled over facing him, so I could talk.

"Thank you Len, for everything you've done," I said.

"No problem," he said sounding almost asleep.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, I pulled away and he turned over towards me; I knew he had a confused look on his face. I smirked, before I went and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away and turned away from him, at least I remember this one.


	13. Chapter 8

**Ok so the next few chapters Aris and Len are going to get closer not romantically, but they are go to start getting together because of the attraction. I wanted to go ahead and sort that out now, before someone said they're going too fast.

Also updates will be a little slower I'm in college and have a few papers that need to be done.**

Chapter 8

**Len's POV**

I could feel myself starting wake up, I guess I was really tired from last night. When I opened my eyes I felt a familiar weight by my side, I looked down and Aris was tucked into my side. I have no idea what is going on with her, she kissed me last night before going to sleep. I'm not complaining, I haven't had contact like that in long amount of time and she is very attractive, but she knows that it can't amount to anything. I moved out from Aris very carefully, the girl needed to get as much sleep as possible. After everything that happened at S.T.A.R. Labs last night, it wouldn't shock me if she slept till tomorrow.

I went out the kitchen to make coffee. After I started the coffee, I looked at the clock 2PM, I guess we all needed to recover. I went and checked on Lise, she was still asleep in her room. I went back out to the kitchen and started going over a few heists in Coast City. I had started thinking that the three of us need to get out of town until this whole mess blew over. Mick would stay here and keep an eye and ear out for anything that involves us. The three of us though were on the Flash's bad side and we need to let time pass. So staying out of Central City for a few weeks will help us out in the long run.

"Hey boss," Mick said coming in.

"Hello Mick," I said as the coffee got done.

"Did you just wake up?" he asked.

"Yes, the other two are still asleep. I'd rather not wake either of them up," I responded pouring a cup of coffee. "Any news?"

"None, everything's real quiet right now."

"Interesting. Lisa, Aris and I are getting out of town for a while, I need you to stay and inform me of any news."

"Sure, but why?"

"Let's just say we may have thrown a snowball at Scarlet and I'd rather it not turn into a blizzard."

"That's an understatement," Lisa said coming into the kitchen. "Aris still asleep?"

"Still knocked out the last time I checked, she didn't move when I got out of bed."

"You slept with the nerd, nice," Mick smirked.

"Not like that Mick, I let her sleep in my bed with as exhausted as she was, she shouldn't have had to sleep on the couch."

"So you slept on the couch?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"So you slept with the nerd."

"Mick."

"What's so wrong if you did get with Aris? You two act alike to the point it's kind of scary, I'm just waiting on her to start making bad puns," Lise shrugged.

"First my puns aren't bad, and second the first rule we don't do relationships."

"Yeah they are and second I do it all the time," Lise said.

"No and No. Can you go wake her up? I need her to somehow pack up those massive machines she has in her room. We're getting out of town for a few weeks."

"So you've been in her room," Mick smirked.

"Mick!"

**Aris's POV**

"Aris, it's time to get up," I heard.

"Ollie three more hours," I muttered.

"Three hours, damn your brother let your get away with a lot. Bitch get up," I heard again and groaned.

"Why?"

"Lenny needs to talk to you," I finally recognized Lisa.

"Fine, coffee."

"Already made," Lise said walking out.

I sat up and started rubbing my eyes, I'm still tired, but it's probably a good idea for me to get up. I stretched and remembered that I was still in Len's bed, then last night came back to me. I kissed him and I liked it, but no relationships in this line of work. Even though it's been a few years since I've been with anyone. I'm very picky when it comes to men; if you're not smart enough to hold a conversation with me then don't come near me, being the biggest one. Len happens to meet all of my picky needs in a man, which actually is quite weird. I got up and walked out to the kitchen seeing Len, Mick and Lisa along with coffee.

"Hello Mick," I said going past everyone to get my coffee.

"Hey nerd," he said and I slightly pouted, I'm always the nerd.

"So we're getting out of town for a few weeks, I need you to pack up your machines for your bullets to be moved," Len said and I laughed.

"Those things aren't meant to be moved. My apartment was going to 'blow up' if I ever moved," I said taking a drink of my life force.

"I can help with that," Mick said.

"Can you make smaller ones, when we get there?" Len asked ignoring Mick.

"Possibly, some of the more common ones that I use are smaller components. The ice and exploding bullets are the huge cabinets that I have, those are the ones that can't be moved. Plus I couldn't even imagine trying to move the ice mixture that goes in them, plus C4 isn't fun to move either," I explained as everyone stared at me. "Sorry, umm yes."

"You won't need the ice bullets, Scarlet won't be in Coast City. How many exploding ones do you have made?"

"About 50, I hardly every use them."

"Write down what you need to make your common ones and I'll have it at the warehouse in Coast City. After you get more rested, go home and pack for a few weeks."

"Umm Len, do you think we could go to Starling too?" I asked looking down.

"Sure, why not?" he said and I smiled.

"Lise, I'm going to go raid your closet," I said.

"Go ahead, make sure when you pack, you pack all your super cute expensive stuff," she smiled.

"I will."

**Len's POV**

When Aris walked into Lisa's room, Lisa turned and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't do anything like that for anyone, just admit that you like her already," she smirked.

"I do not, she's a very valuable asset."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"She's right Len," Mick said.

I turned to get more coffee, I don't like being cornered like this and I can't give them an answer that isn't the one that they (meaning Lisa) wants.

"Ok, Netflix marathon?" Aris asked coming back out changed.

"Yes, Len make us brownies," Lisa said.

"Make your own, you two are adults."

"Please Lenny," Lisa begged.

"Yeah pretty please," Aris pouted and I shook my head.

"Fine," I groaned at the two.

"Keep telling yourself that Len," Mick said.

"Don't I pay you for some reason?" I asked and he chuckled.


	14. Chapter 9

**I got my school work done early, so everyone cheer.

This chapter takes place a month after the last one left, this is the way that the next few are going to be, jumping around in time until we hit Season 2 of The Flash. I feel like I needed to say something else and completely forgot ohh well.**

**Ohh yeah I remember now, a little ooc, but I feel like being away and on vacation there can be some relaxing and not so tight.**

Chapter 9

**Aris's POV**

"Do we have to go on the heist tonight?" I asked Lisa.

"Yeah we do, pass me another bottle of wine."

I sat up and opened the cooler pulling out a mini bottle of wine and handed it to her. I grabbed another apple ale for myself and put it in the hole I dug out in the sand from the last one.

We've been in Coast City for about a month now. We been on two heists, which were successful and have one tonight. The only thing that Lisa and I do during the day is lay on the beach, it's really relaxing though; not having a care in the world. There's no strange out of the ordinary here, only underpaid cops to deal with. I built all of my cabinets for my bullets minus the ice and exploding cabinets, those two took me forever to actually build the first time. I designed these new cabinets to be transportable for when we move cities, unlike the ones I have in Central. I'm having problems with my flash bullets that cause temporary blindness, right now the only thing they do is zap people like a Taser. Granted that's not a bad thing in my line of work, but the flash bullets are more useful all around.

Ollie and Felicity moved here after everything that happened in now Star City, I just can't believe that Ray is dead. Ollie kept his promise to me and told me everything and I couldn't believe everything that he went through. I'm not happy that he kidnapped Lyla when she and Digg have a baby, but I could tell he regretted it. I go out to lunch with them every Tuesday; it's really weird how my life seems to have become normal in this month. Well besides me being a thief and pulling heists every other week.

"Why did Len pick the night of my birthday to do a heist?" I asked. Tomorrow is officially my birthday, meaning tonight during the heist will be my birthday.

"Because we're getting fucked up tomorrow, one more year till thirty. I'll let you know how that feels next month."

"Don't remind me, I'm old."

"Do we really want to discuss age?" I heard Len ask.

I turned on to my stomach and looked up, sure enough there stood Captain Cold in blue swimming trunks. He was shirtless and I closed my mouth before drooling, he is so attractive.

"Captain Cold on a beach, I thought I'd never see the day," I said smirking.

"I can't stay inside all the time, so I thought I'd join you two for once," he smirked back laying his towel above us.

"Damnit Lenny, you're getting sand on us," Lisa said as she tried wiping sand off of her.

I scrunched up my face and started doing the same, but it's not going to work.

"There's sand everywhere sis, get over it," he said sitting down.

Thankfully I can check him out with my sunglasses on and not get caught. His tattoos are gorgeous, I smiled seeing snowflakes on his side, ohh Captain Cold.

"Aris give me a beer, I know you have some," he said.

I flipped back over on my back and leaned up, I again opened the cooler and grabbed a beer out. I handed it to him and got back comfortable on my stomach.

"You two haven't been in the water," Len observed.

"I'm about to, Aris is scared of the water," Lisa said and I turned to look at her.

"Scared of the water?"

"There are sharks in the water, don't you watch shark week," I said.

"Really Aris?"

"Yeah, we're on the pacific coast, there are great white sharks more south of us."

"Trust me, she won't go," Lisa said.

I laid my head on my arms and closed my eyes dozing off a little bit, I feel so at peace right now. I wish this didn't have to end, all of us can be out in public since Len isn't in any computer systems and no one knows of our activities out here. I heard Lisa get up, so she's getting in the water. Len hasn't been nearly as much of an ass like he can at home, I guess because it's just us three.

All of a sudden I was flipped over and picked up.

"No, you fucking asshole, do you know how much these sunglasses were?" I screamed struggling hearing Len laughing, I take back everything I just thought.

"I'll buy you a new pair," he chuckled. I heard and saw water and started kicking more, before I was underwater.

"You asshole!" I screamed, when I came up as Len and Lise laughed.

"No sharks out here Aris," Lise said. "Now come jump waves."

I groaned, but went out a little farther with them, and like I said my sunglasses were gone. They told me when to jump, I had done this when I was a kid with Ollie, but I haven't been in the water since I was ten. I started getting the timing down and it really was fun, still terrified of sharks, but fun. I missed the timing of a wave and it hit me hard into Len.

"I'm sorry," I muttered trying not to blush.

"For someone who can scale a building, I'd think you could keep your balance," he smirked.

"Are you two seriously fighting right now or flirting?" Lisa groaned.

"No, I'm not," I said.

"I was only messing sis."

"Would you two fuck already, the sexual tension is suffocating," she basically screamed and now I know I'm as red as a cherry.

"Sis there are children here, watch what you say," he said, did that seriously not faze him like come on what the fuck.

I shook my head and started walking back to the shore. That is enough awkwardness for this little nerd, plus I'll be tired for the heist tonight and that's not a good idea. I laid back down on my towel and turned my phone on to play music, when one of my favorite songs came on.

"Get on your knees and let the games begin. Bow to your queen and I will crown your head, cause I can make you every inch a king. Before I do tell me, tell me what's in it for me?" I sang along with the verse.

"Really a song about a queen," Lise said laying down on her towel. "Before I know it I'll have to listen to bad puns from you too."

"I don't even know how you could do that," I laughed.

"But my queen it is very easy," Len said sitting on his towel.

"Or Len could do it for me."

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Lisa screamed into our comms.

"Thanks Lise, but oww," I said.

After I had been around Team Flash and Arrow for so long, I designed us comm units just like the good guys. It was actually extremely simple to do, once I sat down and worked on it. I shook my head and went back to cracking the safe, I almost had it, but luckily I didn't move my hand when Lise screamed.

I smirked hearing the last tumbler in the safe, before I opened it up.

"Five minutes and forty-three seconds, needs some work," Len said as we unloaded the safe into bags.

"Next time you can do it then, so the queen decrees," I said looking at him unimpressed. He looked at me and smirked.

"NO! Not the puns," Lise said and I laughed.

We closed the safe and ran out of the building into the van. Lisa got us out of there quick and we were on our way to the safe house. I sighed sitting back into the seat; 29 doesn't feel much different then 28 and I have a feeling that this year is going to be even crazier than last year.


	15. Chapter 10

**Part one of Aris's birthday, I got a few surprises for you guys in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

**Aris's POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard Lise scream as she walked into my room.

We're thieves, so it's really easy for us to get into each other's rooms, no this isn't weird. I've been awake for about ten minutes, but I was laying here enjoying the quiet. Len got Lisa and I our own hotel rooms while we're here in Coast City. The hotel is very high end, I would know I stayed here as a kid. It's right on the beach and the view is breathtaking, but I can never get up early enough for the sunrise, which is a bummer.

"Thanks Lise, but you told me at midnight," I said sitting up.

"I know, I was telling you again," she shrugged going to my suitcase. I'm really bad about unpacking and we've been here a month. I'll do laundry, fold it and throw it back in the suitcase; I keep my Queen Rogue stuff in the dresser though.

"Ok, so you're going out with your brother and his girlfriend for lunch, then we're going to the beach followed by drinking all night," she said pulling out an outfit from my suitcase. "Now go shower."

I shook my head and did as she said, there was no arguing with her on this or anything in general. When I got out, I got ready in the outfit I was provided. Fairly simple a black tank top and white shorts. I blow dried my hair and left it straight, which I've been doing more recently. I walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by both of the Snarts.

"We're changing before we go out tonight," Lisa stated.

"I figured," I shrugged.

"Wait, you two are going out tonight?" Len asked looking at us.

"Yeah, it's Aris's birthday," Lisa shrugged.

"I'm going with you, Mick isn't here to bring you two home," Len stated.

"Thank you," Lisa grinned, she planned that.

"Here's your present Aris," Len said sitting a box on my bed.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I said sitting on the bed.

I took the box and looked at it; of course it's not wrapped, I wouldn't have thought it would be. I opened the flaps up and inside were old folded pieces of paper and a pair of sunglasses like the ones I lost yesterday. I raised an eyebrow pulling out the papers, I unfolded them and my eyes widened.

"Plans for D-Day from World War II," I said shocked, this is amazing.

"I know one of your Masters is in history, specifically World War II; so I thought that you might enjoy that," he shrugged.

"I love it, this is amazing," I said flipping through the pages.

I took in all of the maps and assignments to each regiment and company. I carefully put them back in the box and stood up crossing the short space and hugged Len.

"I'm glad you liked it," he smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"As much as I'd hate to break this up, you're going to be late," Lisa said and my eyes widened, fuck.

I ran around grabbing everything that I was going to need before running out the door, not before hugging the Snarts.

**Len's POV**

"You had to outdo everyone didn't you," Lise said as I smirked.

"I came across them a while back and knew she'd find more appreciation for them then a private buyer," I shrugged.

"Good point, but I got her sapphires. Lenny, you just raised the bar for the rest of her life and that's not fair."

**Aris's POV**

"Sorry I'm late, Len gave me my present and I lost track of time," I said sitting across from the couple.

"You get to be late once a year nerdo, so it's ok," Ollie said smiling at me. I'm never late to anything.

"So what did he get you?" Felicity asked.

"Maps and plans from D-Day," I said, my brother then looked very unhappy. "You approve of my life choices."

"Some of them, not all," he said with his not happy smile.

The waiter then came around and took our order, I smiled we always came here when we were kids. When we would come to Coast City on vacation, mom and dad always took us around to different places, but the one common thing was we always came to this restaurant. It's nice that some traditions aren't broken.

"Have you found out what's wrong with your flashers?" Felicity asked. Flashers are what Felicity calls my flash bullets, I'm considering calling them that.

"No, when I lessened the power to them nothing happens. I've added more power and based on the data that I collected it could potentially kill someone. I'm missing a formula that the one at home has and for the life of me I can't remember it. I'm just going to keep them for Tasers, since they are still useful," I said.

"Are you using a different kind of shell casing?" Ollie asked and my eyes widened.

"Yeah, I'm using copper and brass here, since it's all I could get; at home I us a high density aluminum. That's it, thank you guys," I smiled.

"Well I guess you don't get your present now," Felicity laughed and I chuckled.

Our food came and we talked while we ate, I also texted Len telling him the exact density aluminum I need.

'You better be glad it's your birthday' he texted back and I smiled.

"Ok, so we got you something that you can use for work," Felicity said sitting and blue and gold bag in front of me.

I shrugged and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. Inside was a new holster for my guns. The belt is black and is the exact size for my guns, there are also a place for extra ammo cartridges. The buckle was a silver crown that matches my necklace.

"Wow guys, this is really nice, thank you," I said.

"The buckle does more than that," Ollie said making me raise an eyebrow. "The belt buckle extends out and can become a grappler if you need to get out of a close spot. Push the emerald to extend it out, the ruby to launch and the garnet on the side to pull you up."

"That's bad ass," I said chuckling. I put the holster back in the bag a noticed a piece of paper.

"Since Felicity did a lot of the work, I got you that. It's a get out of jail free card, literally," Ollie said and I laughed.

"Thank you guys, so much for everything."

I got up and hugged them, before we said our good byes. I walked the few streets back to the hotel, so I could drop off my present. I unlocked the door and walked into my room.

"Three days on your aluminum," Len said sitting at the table in my room.

"Thanks, Ollie and Felicity helped me figure out it's the copper and brass fucking with my flash bullets," I said putting my present over by the dresser.

"It makes sense, changing something like the casing would make them malfunction."

"I have new Taser bullets now though," I shrugged. "What are you doing?"

"Planning out a few heists for Star City," he said.

"Don't forget to account for my sister and the rest of Team Arrow," I said going into the bathroom to change into my bathing suit.

"Already accounted for, I'll need to get response times from you later," I heard him say through the door.

"Alright, they are going to vary, depending on where they are when the call goes in."

I walked back out into the room and grabbed my bathing suit cover sliding it on. I also grabbed a towel that I have laying around.

"Around how long?"

"Anywhere from forty five seconds to five minutes depending on where we are going to be and where they are going to be. That's all of the Aris Queen information you're getting, no secret hideout location," I said grabbing my pair of new sunglasses.

"Fair enough."


	16. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Aris's POV**

"Hurry up, I want to do your hair and make-up," Lisa said.

I was taking another shower and Lisa was finishing her make-up. I turned the water off and a towel was thrown on my head.

"Thank you," I said wrapping it around me as another fell on my head.

"Your hair takes forever to dry, if you don't wrap it now," Lisa said as I did what she said. "Clothes are on the sink, hurry up."

I heard the door close, so I got out and looked at what I had to change into. Another pair of white shorts, along with a deep blue shirt that hangs off the shoulder. It was a really cute outfit; I changed quickly into the outfit, so Lise wouldn't complain that I'm going too slowly. I opened the door and Lisa came back in. She was wearing an outfit to match mine, her shorts were gold and her top is black. She had on matching gold jewelry and I mentally laughed.

"Here, blow dry your hair," she said handing me the blow dryer.

My hair really is a pain to dry, so I understand why I'm doing it. Once I as done she pushed me to sit on the toilet, while she was doing my hair and make-up. I followed her orders when she would say turn, open eyes, etc. I enjoy not being poked in the eye with eye liner. Once she was done I looked and I couldn't believe it was me. My hair was slightly curled and looked great, while my make-up set out my eyes and defined my face.

"Holy shit!"

"You're a master piece," she said blowing a kiss and I laughed.

"It's about time," Len said laying on my bed when we walked out.

"Ohh hush Lenny, we were getting ready and sexy for tonight."

"I'm going away for murder tonight and Scarlet isn't even here," he said sitting up.

He was dressed nicer than normal, black jeans and a black button up shirt with the first few buttons undone. He looked at the both of us and his eyes widened.

"I'm going to have at least three life sentences before the end of the night, or pull you out of a fight sis."

"Ohh Lenny you worry too much. We're starting at the hotel bar a few streets down then making our way back here, so we can pass out in our rooms. Before we go however Aris gets her present." Lisa said going over and pulling two velvet boxes from her purse. "Scored these by myself."

I chuckled accepting the gifts. I opened the slimmer box and saw that it was a sapphire and diamond bracelet. I took it out of the box and put it on, it matched my outfit perfectly. I opened up the bigger box and it was a matching necklace, this is for more formal occasions, so I'm not wearing it now.

"Thank you Lise, they're gorgeous," I said hugging her. "Let me lock the necklace up and then we can leave."

I opened the safe in the room and it was already packed full with my hauls. I grabbed my clutch of the desk and we walked out.

* * *

"I need four alien brain hemorrhages, three shots of whiskey, a strawberry daiquiri and 2 rum and cokes," Lise said to the waiter.

"Tonight is going to be a long night," Len groaned.

"You're drinking too, you're not just babysitting," Lise smirked.

"That wasn't part of the deal," he said staring at his sister.

"You didn't tell anyone when it was your birthday, so I was the only to get you anything and now we're celebrating yours and Aris's."

"Wait when was your birthday?" I asked.

"June 2nd," Len replied.

"Why didn't you two tell me?" I asked.

"I'm still a little sore about not knowing the Flash's identity," Lisa said crossing her arms.

"Did you really think I was going to tell you how old I was going to turn?" Len asked smirking, I smirked turning to look at Lisa for an answer.

"He's forty three now," she smirked.

"Train wreck," he slightly glared.

The waitress came back and unloaded her trey for us. Two alien brain hemorrhages for me and Lise, a shot of whiskey for us all, strawberry Daiquiri for Lise and the rum and coke's for Len and I.

"To another year older and another year richer," Len smirked holding up his shot.

"Here, here," I smirked as Lise and I toasted with him taking the shot.

* * *

After we finished our drinks, we left and went to the club that was a few streets closer to our hotel.

"Holy shit, look at that line," Lisa said as I smirked, I love being famous.

"Follow me," I smirked and made my way up to the bouncer. "Aris Queen."

"Go right in Miss. Queen, I hope you and your guests enjoy your evening," he said opening the velvet rope.

"I love you," Lisa screamed as we walked in. I laughed and we made our way over to the bar.

"Hey I need 9 shots of whiskey!" Lisa yelled at the bartender, I laughed, we're pretty tipsy.

"I'm too old for this," Len said.

"No you're not, get used to it," I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

The shots were sat in front of us, the three of us took 2 rounds, then grabbed the last shot and going to a table that was just cleared. I've been to better clubs, but this one isn't so bad for being mixed in with so many hotels. Which I'm still trying to figure out if that's legal, but I'm too drunk to think it out. We took the last shot, before Lise pulled me out on to the dance floor.

**Len's POV**

Keeping up with Lise and Aris has got to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. Let me go one on one with Scarlet, which would be so much easier than this is. I should have known Lisa had double motives for wanting me to come out with them. I'm feeling pretty buzzed, but after a few drinks, I'd imagine so.

"Hey man, you came in with those two hot pieces right?" A guy asked walking up to the table, his eyes were trained on Lisa and Aris.

"I'd go look for another one night stand if I were you, otherwise it's going to be a cold night in Hell for you," I said turning to glare at the guy.

"Wow, you banging both of them then. Way to go bro," The guy smirked. I glared and grabbed the guy's wrist and flipped it under the table. "Man let go you're breaking my hand."

"You see that's the point, I'm going to let go and you're going to scram," I growled and he took off.

"One more round then let's go, this is so much fun," Aris said as she and Lise got back.

"Hell yeah, I'll go get them," Lisa said going back to the bar.

"It's been years, since I had this much fun on my birthday," Aris smiled. "Probably since the last time I had my birthday with Lisa."

"I'm glad you're having a great time," I smiled at her.

"You're so handsome," she smiled leaning on me.

"Ok Aris," I said to her.

"Shots!" Lisa said sitting the three of them down.

**Aris's POV**

We stumbled back to our hotel's bar, I'm drunk and I know it. I sat down at a table with Len as Lisa went and got us drinks. I keep thinking about how attractive Len is, I always think that he's attractive, the alcohol is really helping.

"Tequila!" Lisa said sitting down a tray of six shots.

"Ohh god," I groaned as she chuckled.

Lisa sat the shots in front of us, we all took both of the shots. Luckily we're in the hotel, because I'm going to be stumbling back to my room.

"I'm going to pee and get a drink," I slurred out.

**Len's POV**

Aris got up and Lisa turned and smirked at me. This is never a good thing.

"What sis?" I asked.

"I'm going to my room, you should talk to Aris. I saw her l-leaning on you at the club, get her bro," she slurred.

"Lisa, I-."

"No, buts Lenny, y-you both like each other, make it happen," she said and she was gone.

Fuck, I got up and went to the bar and ordered two rum and cokes.

"W-where's Lise?" Aris asked leaning against me.

"Room," I replied handing her the drink.

"Aww party pooper," she said as we went back to the table.

We both sat down and sipped at our drinks. We both stared aimlessly at the TV, who would have thought of our tension when we're drunk.

"Len just kiss me already," she slurred out.

I leaned in and kissed her, she instantly started kissing me back. I pulled back from her and looked her.

"Aris we can't do relationships."

"This doesn't have to be," she said leaning in a kissing me again, fuck it. "Let's go back upst-upstairs."

I nodded and helped her up, we went into the hotel and got into the elevator. I pinned her to the wall and started kissing her neck. She moaned, it was an amazing noise. The elevator dinged and opened, I pulled away and she pulled me down the hallway to her room. I waited for her to open the door, which she was struggling with. I wrapped an arm around her and smirked at her. She smirked back and I helped her open slip the card key in the door. Once we were inside, I flipped us and pinned her against the door.

"Fuck Len," she moaned.

"Yes, Aris," I smirked, before I kissed her.

She kissed me back and tried to move her arms, but I had them pinned above her head. I smirked as she moaned into my mouth, I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I let go of her arms and moved to wrap my arms around her pulling her more into me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and ran her hands around up my neck to my head.

I slipped my hands under her shirt feeling up to her back, a trail of goosebumps started raising from her skin. I pulled away from her and started kissing down her neck, I was enjoying all the sweet sounds that were leaving her mouth.

"Len," she moaned out.

I groaned pulling her long legs around my waist, her heat was pressed against my hard-on. I stumbled across the room and laid her on the bed. She is gorgeous her blonde hair fanned out of the bed and her blue eyes were darker with lust.

"Fuck Aris," I groaned and kissed a spot on her neck, before sucking making sure to leave a mark.

"That's the idea," she moaned out, still a smartass.

* * *

**So it finally happened, but I would like to remind everything that this is attraction the romantics are coming eventually.**


	17. Chapter 12

**Ok guys I know that this is two really close updates, but the reason for this is because for the next two or three weeks I'll be having a lot of papers due and won't have much time to get on and update. Sorry guys hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 12

**Aris's POV**

I felt the sun shining on my face and groaned, I thought I closed those blinds. What time is it even?

"You might as well get up, you won't go back to sleep," I heard Len say gruffly.

I looked at him and grinned, well last night was very fun. I pushed more into his side and laid my head on his shoulder.

"This isn't relationship, this is I like cuddling," I said grinning and he chuckled.

"I never would have thought that you would be a cuddler," he chuckled. "How do you feel?"

"Hungover, but overall I'm fine. You?"

"Slight headache," he replied.

I hummed and went back to laying comfortably. We both just laid there content, not having to say anything. Did I think sleeping with Len would be like? Not really, but I'm glad it is. I'm also really hoping that this is going to be a thing, because he's a great fuck.

"So is last night a onetime thing?" I felt myself asking.

"Doesn't have to be, we both agree no relationships. So as far as I see it as long as we stick to it, this can be allowed," he said grinning down at me.

I smirked at him leaning up to kiss him, it started off soft and then we started getting more aggressive with it. Len moved, so that I was pinned underneath of him and he smirked. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling him down to me. I smirked into the kiss and rolled us over, so I was on top.

"Wasn't expecting that, but I like it," he chuckled.

I leaned down and kissed him again as he rolled us the other way, so he was on top again.

"Can we not be competitive in bed, its counterproductive?" I asked laughing and he chuckled.

"Hey Aris, is Len in here? He's not-HOLY SHIT!" I heard Lisa yell.

Len pulled the blanket over top of us and I know my face is completely red.

"Found me, can you leave?" Len asked aggravated.

"Uhh yeah, I'm just going to say finally and bye," she said turning on her heel walking out.

"Well that's a mood killer," I said.

"I think we can fix that," Len said kissing me roughly.

"I need an industrial size bottle of brain bleach. Catching one of you would have been bad, but I caught both of you with each other," Lisa said as we were sitting on the Starbucks patio, I miss Jitters.

"Wasn't it a few days ago, you were saying something about us getting rid of the sexual tension?" I asked raising an eyebrow taking a drink of my latte.

"Ohh I'm ecstatic for you two, but you need to send the best friend slash sister a text. Hey Lise the two of us are getting it on, don't randomly come in."

"You do know how to knock don't you?" Len asked her.

"When did this turn into interrogate Lisa? I need to interrogate you two; so is this going to continue?" she asked and I knew my face was red again.

"Is that really any of your business?" Len shot back.

"So that's a yes, are you two dating?"

"Thieves don't do that," I said.

"I do it all the time, so you two are what fuck buddies?"

"Sis, can we not discuss this right now," Len said obviously trying to spare us.

"Well, I have to go to the warehouse and build a new machine," I said standing up.

"I'll help you out," Len said standing with me.

"You two are just so adorable," Lisa smiled, I turned and looked at her unimpressed.

The three of us walked back to the hotel, Lisa was going to the beach; so that was free time away from being questioned by her. I ran up to my room grabbing my stuff, before I met Len in the parking lot of the hotel. We hopped on the bikes that Len keeps here in Coast, so we didn't need ours from home. I followed Len down to the docks; I can't remember exactly which way I need to go. We pulled up to the huge door, Len went and opened it before we pulled in. This is the bad end of town, even with it being The Rogues Warehouse, the bikes will still be stolen. I got off of the bike and went over to the work bench I established as mine. I still had to draw out the plans for the machine to make casings out of the aluminum and attach it to the flashers machine to make a conveyer belt between the two. I grabbed one of the stools that were scattered around and pulled it up to the table. I pulled down a huge book of graph paper off of a shelf and got to work drawing out exactly what I had to do.

After an hour I had it all drawn out and had to put it together now.

"Do I need to get you anything to make your machine?" Len asked. I turned and looked at him he had plans scattered out if front of him.

"I should have everything here, but I'll let you know if I do," I replied grabbing my goggles.

He nodded and went back to what he was working on. I pulled my goggles on over my eyes and went over to the sheet metal. I hate having to cut this shit, it's so annoying; that's why I loved my machines I had access to when I had my company. I literally didn't have to do anything like this, the machines did it for me.

"Do you need help with that?" Len asked smirking as I pouted. "The last thing I need is for you to slice off a hand, give me your measurements and I'll do it. In the meantime can you come and give me your opinions on response times with this?"

I went back over to my work bench and wrote down everything that I needed. I went over and handed it to him, I pull my goggles down as he pulled his on along with gloves. I walked over to his spot, when I heard the saw kick on. I started looking over his plans, again they were for Star City. There were two locations marked, of course I knew what they were; one being a museum and the other being an art gallery. The museum is going to be hard and going to need proper planning, since it's so close to the hideout. I grabbed a sticky note and wrote everything; without proper planning it's going to take them 45 seconds to get there. The art gallery is on the other side of the city, so as long as we don't majorly fuck up we'll be fine.

"All done and no hands were lost," he smirked coming back to my side.

"Hahaha, I was looking the art gallery we would have to majorly fuck up for them to get to us. However, the museum we're going to have to double thoroughly go over, if we're off by a second they will get us," I said.

"That can be done no problem. If worse comes to worse can you fire back?" he asked looking at me. I never really stopped to think about that, would I shoot at my own sister.

"I'll shoot, but not to kill," I said getting up and going over to the pieces of sheet metal.

"That's all I ask."

It took some time, before I had it done; I had most of the circuit boards that I needed, so that helped move everything along. Len kept busy with all the plans that he had, so I know that we should be fine in Star City.

"Ok I'm done, when I get my aluminum I'll properly hook everything together," I said walking over to his table.

"Ok, I have a few thing I still need to do, then we'll leave," he explained as I nodded.

I sat on a stool by him and looked around. He had a lot of different times wrote down along with a bunch of other number. I saw the cold gun on the table beside of him and looked at it. Of course I've seen the blue prints, I thought of making one until I figured out how to get my guns to work correctly.

"Don't touch it," Len said and I blinked looking at him.

"I'll let you touch mine, if I can touch yours," I smirked.

"We already did that," he smirked looking up at me.

"I know all of the schematics behind it and I'll let you play with my guns," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds like a reasonable deal, but I get to shoot it," he said.

"Fine," I agreed getting up.

I went over to my backpack pulling out the holster; I really need to change holsters now with my new one. I brought them back over handing them to him, as I took his gun off the table. The gun was cold without being fired, which explains why he wears gloves all of the time.

"How do these work?" he asked holding one of my guns.

I sat his down and went over to help him. I explained that on the switch that turns the bullets there are symbols representing what all of them do.

"What's the one at the bottom?" he asked.

"That's for the exploding bullets, like I've explained I don't use them very often. They are the last option, the only time I've fired them are to test them. And there's a lock in the gun, so I don't accidently set one off. By now I got it down to the point I know what they are without looking, so now it's pointless," I explained.

"A lock?"

"You flip it down and push the switch in before pulling the trigger, it's the only way to get it to fire."

"Which can I shoot?" he asked.

I held my hand out as he handed it to me, I turned it to the flashers which as of right now are the Tasers. I handed it back to him and pointed to the punching bad in the corner. He shot at it and the bullet exploded, before electrical pulses covered the bag.

"I now see why you have a lot of fun with these."


	18. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I just finished a few huge assignments and needed a break so I got another chapter done. Sorry this one is kind of a filler.**

**Also it's probably going to be two weeks before the next update I have a few more huge assignments due.**

Chapter 13

**Aris's POV**

"Ohh my god, are we there yet?" Lise asked and I groaned.

We've been stuck on this fucking train forever, we've had to change trains twice, since there isn't one that goes straight from Coast to Star.

"Two more hours and we'll be there," Len sighed.

"Why didn't we fly?" I asked.

"There's a lot more paperwork and documentation that goes along with flying. I haven't been able to pick up my new ID's since they're in Central," he responded and I nodded.

I sat for another hour playing a game on my phone, while Lise was on a laptop doing something. Len was sitting across from us reading a book, the book was really worn so I couldn't see a title. I decided that it was probably time to call Thea and tell her that I'm almost there.

"Hello," I heard my sister say.

"Hey Speedy," I said.

"Aris hey, I haven't heard from you in a while; how's Coast?"

"Getting a little too sunny, thought a change of scenery was in order."

"How's Central then?" she laughed.

"I'm coming to Star City Thea."

"Really, that's awesome, when will you be here? You can stay at my apartment I'm never there, I'm always at Laurels," she said happily, don't know how I feel about that.

"It's ok, Lisa and I have our own hotel rooms and about an hour."

"Lisa's coming too, I haven't seen her in forever and you couldn't have told me sooner. I can pick you guys up and take you to the hotel. We can go out for dinner after you guys get settled in."

"Lisa's brother is with us too, we all decided to take a break from Central," I said as Len looked up from his book at me.

"That's fine, he can come too." She laughed.

"See you in an hour Speedy."

"Ok Nerdo," she laughed hanging up.

"I bet little Thea has grown up," Lisa said beside of me.

"Somewhat, she still has learning to do," I said.

"So I get to meet the other Queen, I hope this one doesn't want to turn me into a pin cushion" Len smirked.

"She has the ability to."

Now I was nervous, what if Thea knows who Len is? Maybe I shouldn't have took the ride, but then she would know something is up. Thea is really good about figuring out when somethings not right.

The hour was quick as the train pulled into the station. Len pulled down all of our suitcases from the overhead as Lisa and I packed everything up. We walked off of the train and into the station.

"ARIS!" I heard a yell as I was hugged. I laughed and hugged my little sister back.

"I missed you too Thea," I smiled. We pulled away and she went over to hug Lisa.

"You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you kid," Lisa laughed.

"That was like ten years ago Lisa, I'd imagine so," Thea said and looked past Lisa to Len. "You must be Lisa's brother."

"I'm Leonard, but call me Len," he said politely sticking his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Len, I'm of course Aris's sister Thea," she smiled shaking hands. I mentally let out a sigh of relief.

"Well let's get you guys to your hotel, I know you two want a shower," Thea said pointing at me and Lise. We nodded and started walking with Thea out to the front of the station.

"How long are you in town for?" Thea asked.

"About a week and a half," I smiled at her and she smiled back. I guess with not having Ollie here it can be kind of lonely.

"Laurel let me borrow her car, I kind of help her out time to time."

"That's great Thea."

"What are you doing now?" she asked as we got to the car.

"I help out Len and Lisa," I said handing Len my suitcase to put in the trunk.

"Which is?" I knew she was pushing.

"Security consultants, your sister is amazing at what she does," Len said looking at me out of the corner of his eye making me smirk.

"She's a computer nerd, always have been," Thea laughed as I rolled my eyes at her.

We all loaded in the car, I sat in the front while Lisa and Len were in the back. Len told Thea the hotel and we were on our way.

"Laurel still the district attorney?" I asked.

"Yep, not much has changed, besides Ollie and Felicity moving out to Coast City, but I don't blame them for wanting to get away," she said I could tell it bothered her.

"Your dad still an asshole?" I asked and she let out a load sigh.

"You have no idea."

"Boyfriend?" I asked trying to get away from the topic of Malcom Merlin, usually she laughs at me calling him an asshole.

"I don't have the time for one," she laughed obviously "I" knew why. "How about a spa day for the girls on Wednesday?"

"Count me in, Lenny I need an advance on my paycheck," Lisa said instantly ready, I looked in the rearview mirror in time to see Len roll his eyes.

"Sounds good to me, but why Wednesday?" I asked.

"Wednesdays have been kind of boring without Ollie here," she said as we pulled up front of the hotel.

We all got out and Len pulled all of our stuff out of the trunk. I went and gave Thea a hug and pulled back to look at my little sister.

"I'll text you when we get ready, but Thea we'll have our time alone to talk. Ollie told me everything that happened and I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. I promise that I would have been here if I would have known," I said.

"I know you would have, I asked for you, but Felicity said it would be better to not bring you in the circle because of what happened on Lian Yu. I'm not mad at you sis, I just know that it was for the best, even if it sucked," she said smiling at me.

I gave her another big hug, before I went over and took my suitcase from Len. I waved to Thea and followed the Snarts into the hotel.

"I can't believe that Lisa demanded that her room be at the other end of the hall from ours," I laughed flopping on to the plush bed.

"I'm sure she doesn't want a repeat of Coast City," Len chuckled putting his briefcase on the table in the room.

"Can you get the box out of my carry-on and put it in the safe please?" I asked.

"So needy," he replied grabbing my carry-on.

"I'd tell you to take a shower for me, but sadly it doesn't work like that."

"We could always take one together, save water."

"Would we actually get clean is the real question?" I replied. I felt the bed dip beside me and I turned and looked at Len.

"Or we could have sex now, then take a shower," he shrugged smirking. I leaned forward pushing my lips to his in a hot kiss, before I barely pulled away.

"I like that idea more," was all I got out, before he kissed me hungrily.


	19. Chapter 14

**Small note I sped up the blood-lust with Thea to go along with what I had planned. I'm done with this school semester yay, but I have summer classes but they don't start for a few weeks.**

Chapter 14

**Aris's POV**

"This is not the way I wanted to test my belt out," I said as Len, Lise and I stared down at the ancient Egyptian bowl.

We've been in Star City for a week, three more days and then we're on our way back to Central City. Deep down I know we're all excited to be able to go home. Hanging out with Thea's been fun, I've also seen Laurel and Digg a few times, which is always great.

"It's simple, you hook it up here and lower yourself down far enough to grab it, then you pull yourself back up," Lise said as I looked at her.

We already stole a painting from the art gallery and had no problems. We broke into the museum with no problem, snuck up to the cross-space between the first and second floor, with my belt I'm to drop down and grab the bowl. So now I get to test out my new belt; I don't think this is what Oliver and Felicity had in mind when they gave it to me, ohh well shouldn't have given it to me.

I extended it out and wrapped it around a support. I pulled on it a few times making sure that the whole thing was going to hold me. I held the emerald down letting a little bit of line out, before I jumped down. I swung a little bit and I'm not lying when I say that it scared the living shit out of me. I stilled and let out a deep breath, here we go. I pushed the emerald and it let me down slowly. Once I was close enough I grabbed the bowl sticking it in a bag that I had. I quickly pushed and held the garnet and it pulled me back up. When I got close enough I handed the bag to Lise as Len pulled me up the rest of the way.

"Can I never do that again please?" I asked.

"Can't lie with results," Len smirked and I glared at him.

"Someone's not getting laid tonight," Lisa smirked and I could see the aggravated look on Len's face as he put the ceiling tile back in place.

I shook my head and we made our way out the same way we came in. We were loading into the van, when I heard a loud thud and looked on the van seeing a red arrow sticking out. Well my little sister is here.

"I'm going to need you all to come out with your hands up," she said from the roof top, her voice was distorted, so I reached up to my neck turning mine on.

"Sorry we can't do that, you see I went through a lot of shit to get this, so we're leaving," I smirked pulling out my gun.

"Put the gun down."

"No one orders the Queen," I smirked firing a flasher.

I jumped in the van with Len, thankfully Lise was ready to go and she took off. I didn't see Thea behind us so it worked, I was just waiting on Digg and Laurel.

"I'm not one for one liners, but that one wasn't bad," Lise said as I smirked.

"Been around your brother too long," I said looking out the back.

I saw a motorcycle and a person in all black behind us, hello Laurel.

"Len I need you to watch the sides for a van, Lise no matter what, keep driving," I said jumping over the back seat.

I pulled out the seatbelts wrapping an arm in each one, before I kicked open the back hatch. I turned my setting to the ice bullets firing a total of ten at the ground making it icy. Laurel slowed down and went around it, I had to think. I heard the side door open, followed by a cold blast; had to be Digg, Thea hasn't had time to catch up.

"Sis, we need to lose them," Len growled out.

"I'm trying," she yelled to us.

I clicked over my setting to smokescreen firing off four of them, well that will stop her for now. I carefully grabbed the back hatch pulling it back down. I unwound my arms and went to help Len, sure enough it was Dig.

"Shooting at the ground won't work," he said.

"Ex-army, I'd imagine not," I replied.

I shot two more smokescreens, slowing him a bit. The side door opened of their van opened and Thea jumped in our van on Len and I, well fuck me. I flipped her off and she pounced on Len and started choking him. This isn't my little sister.

"Thea stop!" I yelled pulling on her arm. She shoved me off and kept choking him.

"Lise stop the van. THEA GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!" I yelled using my whole body to push her off.

I heard Len cough, before Thea jumped on me and started doing the same. I was trying to push her off, but it was getting harder to breath.

"Thea let go that's Aris, THAT'S YOUR SISTER!" I heard Lisa yell.

"THEA!" I heard Dig yell, before I blacked.

**Len's POV**

What the fuck, that is not Aris's little sister that I've started to get to know over the week. I jumped and pushed the girl off of Aris as Diggle pulled the girl off. I went to Aris's side, I checked her breathing and pulse all seem to have returned to normal, now that she's not being choked. I took her necklace off, so she can breathe better. The bruising on her neck was already starting, I'm pretty sure I had the same.

"Len is she ok?" Lise asked she stood in the open door way.

"She should be, we got Thea off in time; she just blacked out, she's breathing fine now," I said.

"What in the hell happened?" I heard Laurel's distorted voice.

"Thea almost killed her sister," I growled out, jumping out of the van.

"Wait that's Aris, she's the Queen Rogue?" Laurel asked turning off the distortion.

"Yes, her brother actually prefers this to her being killed. Now, does someone want to start explaining why all of us almost had to attend a funeral?" I spat.

"It's a long story," Laurel said.

"We don't have anything, but time; so start talking," Lisa hissed.

"Follow us back to the hideout, we can get Aris looked at properly," Diggle said.

* * *

I carried Aris into the space under Palmer Tech; Aris really thought I wouldn't have figured this out. I put her on a table and started looking over her with Laurel. Lisa walked over grabbing Aris's hand looking at her upset. I sighed and went back to looking, thankfully I've had to learn on the go a lot. From what I can tell she needs ice and meds as soon as she's awake.

"I want to do an x-ray to make sure," Laurel said as I nodded.

I pulled out my phone and went over to a corner to make a call.

"Umm hello?" the tired curious voice asked.

"Hello Dr. Snow, it's Leonard Snart; I believe that you all owe Aris a favor. She is currently unconscious and needs an x-ray, would you mind looking over the x-ray and say the favor is repaid?" I asked, there was a pause on the other line followed by a sigh.

"Ok, I'll send you email, what exactly am I looking for?"

"Anything to the neck, she was strangled to the point of black out."

"What did you do!?" she said more loudly than usual.

"I didn't her sister did, but I'll get you the scans once they become available doc," I said ending the call.

I went over to Laurel and gave her the email Dr. Snow sent me, which she was happy for.

"No, Aris I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Thea screeched crying running into to her sister. Diggle has obviously informed Thea of what she did.

"I want answers now," I said sternly. "I know the Arrow's identity, him and I had a little chat; so we can skip past all of the fairytales."

"Early this year I was dying and the only way to save me was this thing called the Lazarus Pit. It heals anything and could bring the dead back to life. Ever since then I've been having this thirst for blood, I want to see people die. I don't know why it's been happening and I can't see when it happens. Being that close to my sister, I didn't even see her," Thea said and started sobbing more.

"I'll go call their brother," I groaned out, this would be fun.

I went back over to the corner and dialed the number Aris makes me have just in case of the world ending.

"Who is this?"

"Leonard Snart, Aris is unconscious, your littlest sister choked her until she blacked out. She's currently being looked over by the DA and I'm sending her x-rays to Dr. Snow," I said. I heard loud breathing on his line.

"Is Diggle there?" he asked. I walked over to the man and handed him the phone.

Diggle explained what happened to Queen, there was a lot of discussion on what happened. He sighed and ended the call, before handing me the phone back.

"If he talked to you again, he was going to kill you. He wants Aris to call him when she wakes up along with Thea. He also apologized for not telling us Aris is actually a thief," the man said as I nodded.

I looked back at Aris, Laurel was setting up a machine for the x-ray. Lisa had taken off Aris's wig and pulled her hair out of the bun she usually has it in. We all walked outside, while the x-ray was being taken.

"I'm shocked that we didn't figure out who the three of you were," Diggle said.

"All of my files are gone, so it's really no surprise," I replied. Lise walked over to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped an arm around to comfort her, I know she's extremely upset about Aris. The two of them haven't been more than 5 minutes apart since we met Aris. Thea walked up to me and handed me a bag of ice.

"Here, I'm sorry for what I did," the girl muttered as I nodded.

It wasn't long before my phone was vibrating in my pocket. I pulled out seeing it was Snow and answered it.

"The x-rays aren't showing much, there's a tiny hairline fracture, but as long as she doesn't do anything too strenuous for six weeks it'll heal fine. She'll need some pain meds for the next ten days."

"Thank you Dr. Snow," I replied, before hanging up.

"She's fine for the most part, she has a hairline fracture, but as long as she doesn't do anything strenuous she'll heal fine. She's going to need pain meds for ten days," I explained.

"We have what she'll need, her and Oliver have the same allergies," Diggle explained as I nodded.


	20. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Len's POV**

"Len…Len," I heard and felt something shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and looked around confused, before everything from last night came back to me. I had told everyone to go home and get rest, after convincing them to watch me on camera to make sure I didn't steal anything while watching Aris. I looked at Aris and she was smiling at me awake. I must have fell asleep with my head on the table she's laying on.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting up in my chair.

"I'm really sore, what happened after I blacked out? Why are we in the Arrow Cave? Where's-," she started rambling. Her voice was rough, so I stopped her.

"Don't strain your voice too much. I'll let your little sister explain to you what happened. We're here, because everyone wanted to make sure you were ok. I may have used your favor with S.T.A.R. Labs, so Doctor Snow would look at your x-rays. Nothing to serious, but absolutely no straining yourself for six weeks, that means no driving, no partying and no heists," I told her.

"Aww, that's no fair," she said not looking happy.

"You can do the behind the scenes stuff, but I'm not letting you go on heists, because you're the one that does all the crazy shit. Do you want to sit up?" I asked.

"If you don't mind helping me, I don't want to move my neck," she said rubbing the bruise gently and hissing in pain.

I got up and helped her sit up on the edge of the table, taking extra precaution to not move her neck. I looked down at my watch, it was 7:30 AM so everyone should be arriving soon. I needed to get Diggle to give medicine to Aris. I took time and looked at the dark bruise on Aris's neck. Aris risked her life to save mine, I hate owing people.

Aris leaned in her body and kissed me on the cheek, before pulling away smiling.

"Thank you Len, I know you don't want to be here, but by being here and doing what you did, you helped save me."

"I take care of my own," I found myself saying, before I leaned in and kissed her.

"Does Oliver know about this?" I heard Diggle say and I pulled away.

"I'm still alive."

"So that's a no."

**Aris's POV**

I felt my face heat up when Digg caught us, I feel like I'm in high school again. Len sat with me as Digg gave me medicine for the pain. It hurt so bad, I just don't want to show how much pain I'm truly in.

"Aris you're awake, ohh my god I'm so sorry," I heard Thea yell as she ran over and hugged me.

"Thea what happened?" I asked looking at my baby sister.

Thea took a deep breath and explained more in depth about what happened with the thing that happened a few months ago. I hugged my sister as she started crying. I hated my sister was going through all of this, she shouldn't have to. I held her as she continued to cry and repeating how sorry she is. I pulled the girl away from me and held her face in my hands.

"Thea, I'm alive and that's all that matters. We're going to find a way to make this stop, my baby sister shouldn't have to go through this. I love you sis, no matter what happens I will always love you," I said as she sniffed and nodded.

"I love you too Aris."

"As much as I hate to interrupt Oliver wants you two to call him," Digg said as I nodded.

Len came back over and handed me his burner phone. I took a deep breath and dialed the number as Thea stood here with me.

"Snart, I swear this had better be good news," Oliver hissed.

"Love you too?" I asked confused.

"Aristotlia are you ok? What happened?" Oliver said quickly.

"First off I got my name legally changed from Aristotlia, you know not to call me that. Second, I'm fine Ollie still breathing, Thea's here with me we're both ok. Last night we broke in and stole a bowl; Thea, Laurel and Dig caught us, there was a chase scene. I'll let Thea explain the rest," I said handing the phone to my sister.

"Hey Ollie," she said and walked away from the group to talk.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Lise said hugging me. "Sorry came in when you and Thea were having your moment.

"It's ok, thanks Lise," I said hugging her back, before pulling away.

"Even I didn't know your name is Aristotlia," Len said coming and standing with us.

"It was, when I was twelve I begged my mom to legally change it because people would pick on me for it. So now legally it is Aris, only like five people even remember it," I replied.

We waited on Thea to get done talking to Ollie; so Len could have his phone back. I knew my little sister was getting stressed talking to Ollie about everything. Digg came over and handed me a bottle of medicine to take for the next few weeks and I thanked him.

"How did you guys find us by the way? I cut off all security lines and everything that would trace us," I said raising an eyebrow.

"From where you did it in the art gallery, we had Felicity track if it happened again. We figured that you guys would strike again," he replied and I nodded. Felicity is the only person who can find me. "It's really weird, I would have never guessed you were the Queen Rogue. Oliver apologized for not telling us, but like he said it's your secret to tell. He also explained why he's ok with it. I couldn't agree more that this is the best to keep you safe. You are safe with the Rogues, I can tell that you all protect one another. I may not like your brother right now, but I agree with him when it comes to your safety on this," Digg said as I nodded.

"Thank you John."

"I explained everything to Oliver, he wanted to come home, but I told him not too that I was going to find out a way to stop this," Thea said handing me the phone and I put it in Len's pocket without him noticing.

"Ok, do your research and I'll do mine," I said.

"Actually Aris, before all of this happened I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the carnival, like when we were younger. I completely understand if you can't or don't want to go," Thea said looking down.

I had forgotten that it was the time of the year for the carnival. Being away from Star City has disconnected me from all of the traditions that I had known.

"As long as I don't go on any rides that give you whiplash and Lisa can cover the bruise, then I would love to go," I smiled at her.

"Of course I can cover that, and we'll go along to keep an eye on you," Lisa said. I looked at Len, since Lisa is dragging him along and he nodded.

"That's sounds great" Thea said smiling.

"Well I think I want to go back and take a shower, how about we pick you up at 7?" I asked and she nodded.

I hugged Digg and Thea before we went out to the garage. Instead of the van we were in, there was a sleek black Mercedes. Obviously Lise must have traded vehicles or stole one, either way. Lise drove us back to the hotel and I was ready to relax for a few hours.

"Lise already brought everything back, like your guns and wig. We also have the bowl you stole," Len said when we walked in.

"Really sweet, thank you," I said going over to my suitcase, I want PJ's.

"I'm going to take a shower, you get settled and don't you dare over exert yourself," he warned as I smiled.

I changed into a set of PJ's and laid down on the bed. The TV could access Netflix, so I logged in and started scanning through looking for somethings to watch. I decided on Armageddon, since it's been a long time since I'd seen it.

"Armageddon huh?" Len asked walking out in his boxer briefs.

"Yeah, I haven't seen it since I was a kid. Of course I was smart even as a kid and while my parents were watching it I was explaining in great detail what parts were wrong," I chuckled.

"I can see that happening, don't do it this time," he warned putting on a pair of sweatpants.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Aristotlia," he said climbing in beside me.

"Leonard," I smirked and cuddled to him.


	21. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry about the delay, my grandmother passed away so things got pretty crazy, but I am back now.**

*Also this chapter is a little ooc since they are at a carnival, so it's more fun atmosphere.*

Chapter 16

**Aris's POV**

We pulled up in front of Laurel's apartment; I figured since we weren't arrested and everyone got along that she would be ok with Len and Lisa knowing where she lived. There is so much make-up caked of my neck it is really annoying, but it covers the bruising. Down side to that, we had to put more make up on me so I looked kind of natural, which meant face and chest covered. Thea ran down the steps and got in the back with Lisa; Len was driving and I'm in the passenger's seat.

"How are you feeling Aris?" Thea asked.

"I'm fine as long as I don't do much riding, I'll be fine," I replied, Lisa chuckled and I glared at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Sis be nice, Aris can't turn to glare at you," Len said smirking.

"You two are a lot like Aris, Ollie and I aren't you?" Thea asked.

"If only you knew the half of it Speedy," I replied.

Len pulled into the parking lot and followed the flagger people to the spot. I grabbed my cross body purse out and Lisa pulled out her huge purse. I smirked wondering who was going to pickpocket the most people. We went up to the gate and paid to get in before entering. Thea grabbed my arm and started pointing out different things that she saw around us. I smiled remembering when she was a kid and pulled me everywhere she wanted to go, while Ollie had to tag along.

"Come on Thea, let's go buy tickets I'm riding with you," Lisa said handing me her purse.

Len stood beside me dropping two wallets into the bag.

"Seriously, we just got here, and I'm at an unfair disadvantage," I said looking at him.

"We'll have to make it up some other time," he smirked as I shook my head barely, it hurts to move.

"Am I score keeper then?"

"It'd help."

I pulled out my phone and turned to an open note marking Len for two…make that three. He put another one in the bag.

"We got you tickets for the Ferris wheel, you don't have to move then," Lisa said.

"Yeah I don't mind that, but let's wait till it gets dark. I need my eyesight and don't want to stare into the sun. By the way three, zero," I said.

"Seriously, we just got here," Lisa groaned.

"Please tell me you guys aren't doing anything illegal," Thea said with a raised eyebrow.

"Admit to nothing and technically it's more of a hobby," I smiled as she shook her head.

"As long as I don't see it fine, if Ollie's ok with this I don't see why I can't."

"Thank you Thea."

"Where to first Thea?" Lisa asked.

* * *

After about an hour of Lisa and Thea riding we all decided to take a break and walk around. Len currently has eight wallets, Lisa has four and I scored one; damn neck.

"Aris, dart throw," Thea pointed.

"I'm down," I said as we walked over to it.

I paid the man three dollars and he gave me three darts. I laid two down knowing I wouldn't need them, I threw the dart and popped the balloon. Now that I think about it, it's probably unfair advantage to play some of these games.

"Speedy, you want the horse?" I asked and she nodded smiling.

It's really weird how a carnival can bring the kids back out in us. I pointed to the horse as the man brought it down to me, I turned my body and gave it to Thea.

"I propose a game," Len smirked pointing at the water guns and I smirked.

"You are so on," I said as we walked over.

"I feel like this is highly unfair to the kids you two are about the cream," Lisa said.

"You could play and it's be even more unfair, plus this is winner takes all," I stated.

Lisa shook her head and stood back with Thea as Len and I played. I sat down and started taking in the sight at the end of the gun, instantly I saw the barrel was bent and calculated the readjustment. The man running the booth waited until we had a few more people, most were grown men, and I pointed that out to Lisa she rolled her eyes. Once we had enough people the man started talking as Len and I took our mark. At the buzzer we both shot and the balloons started filling, we were neck and neck. Len and I were tied and I kept willing the water to go faster; I heard a pop and then mine popped. I swiveled in the seat and glared as Len smirked.

"The best man won," he smirked.

"Screw you," I said.

"You already do," he replied and I pouted.

I walked back over to Lisa and Thea and they were both grinning as I glared at them. Len walked back over to us with a huge Olaf from the movie Frozen. I rolled my eyes, before he held it out to me.

"I hate seeing a sore loser," he smirked as I took it.

"Really Frosty?"

"Really Elsa."

"Why do you know the movie Frozen and why am I Elsa?" I asked as we continued to walk around.

"You and Lise made me watch it on one of your movie nights. To answer your second question, Elsa is a Queen as are you and there aren't any other queens in Disney movies."

"There's the Evil Queen."

"Are they really having this conversation right now?" I heard Thea mumble.

"They'd argue over the color of the sky, it's actually quite cute," Lisa said smiling.

"It's not cute!" I yelled.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I was sitting at a picnic table with Thea, while Lise and Aris were getting food. There was a long line at the stand, so Aris and Lise decided they were going to wait and for us to hold a table.

"You and my sister?" Thea asked.

"Nothing romantic, thieves don't have relationships," I stated.

"Keep telling yourself that," the girl said rolling her eyes. "Just know that if you ever hurt her I will find you and put a few arrows in you."

"You're going to have to beat your brother, he's already called it." I smirked at the girl. "Why does Aris not go by her real name? There's no record of Aristotlia."

"She got picked on as a kid and resented the name. When she was twelve, mom and dad got it legally changed and made sure there was no trace of her name being Aristotlia. There's only a few of us that actually know it, Ollie was mad which is why he called her Aristotlia."

"Can we please not say that name too loudly?" Aris asked as she and Lise sat food on the table.

"My fault, I was wondering why you hated it so much," I said.

Aris nodded and sat beside Thea. I looked at everything they got and mentally cringed with all the sugar. I leaned over a pulled off a piece of Aris's funnel cake.

"Get your own, I don't get these often," she pouted.

"Eight, eight and one," Lise smirked.

"Recount sis, it's ten, eight, three," I smirked back at her and she glared.

* * *

All of us were ready to leave, but we still had to ride the Ferris wheel. We all stood in line waiting, because we weren't the only ones who decided to wait until now to go. Aris was hugging the stuffed snowman laying her head on it, even though she shouldn't with her neck. I knew she'd fall asleep in the car.

"I'm not riding with my brother that's weird," Lisa said drawing me out of thoughts.

"I'm not riding with the guy my sister's banging," Thea said.

"Shut up, I'll ride with him jeez," Aris hissed, confirming my "her being tired" thought.

We sat all of our stuff in the slots provided, before Lisa and Thea got on. The next chair rolled down and Aris and I sat down in it. We were lifted up one level and stopped, she instantly laid her head on my shoulder.

"This isn't relationship, this is I'm tired," she said. I chuckled wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"I know, I'm guessing you'll fall asleep before we get to the hotel."

"That's a bet you'd win," she mumbled.

We went up another level and you could start seeing Star City, it's a great view, but Central is better.

"It's nice to visit, but I miss home," Aris said.

"Well you have three days left before we leave."

"Home is Central, Star City is where I was born, but Central City is my home," she said I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

We went up another level and were almost at the top.

"Do you think you'll ever retire?" she asked.

"Never thought much into it, I'm going to have to eventually my body won't be able to handle it. Then I'll have to and by that point I'll have enough money, I'll never have to worry about a thing. What about you?" I found myself asking.

"Not any time soon, I want to have enough money to start up my company again. I love being able to build things, but with the companies name in the dirt and Palmer buying it out, I'm going to have to build from the ground up."

"Good thing I have a few jobs planned for when we get home," I smirked.

"You bet."

"How's your neck?"

"Bothering me a bit, my meds probably wore off, and trying to sleep on your shoulder is probably a bad idea, and yet I'm too tired to give a damn."

"And Mick's the crazy one?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not crazy, sometimes lazy."

"Whatever you say."

We were now at the top, so we could see everything around us. I looked down and saw Lisa and Thea trying to peak at the two of us. This isn't a stupid romance, I'm not going to kiss her.

"I swear, those two thinking they going to see something," Aris said and I chuckled.


	22. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Aris's POV**

"You have ninety seconds, before the guard change ends," I said.

"Just got the safe open, we're almost done," Len replied and I nodded even though no one could see me.

This whole you can't do anything for another four weeks bullshit is annoying. We've been back in Central for almost two weeks now and I'm so glad to be home. Tonight's the first heist since the three of us got back and my job is monitoring much like Cisco, Caitlin and Felicity. I don't know how they do it, this seriously sucks sitting behind my laptop.

"Thirty seconds."

"We're running out now," Mick replied.

I missed Mick while we were gone, it's great having all of us back together.

"We're on our way back," Lisa said.

I exited out of all of the programs on my laptop, before closing it. I leaned back into the couch and sighed, I want to get back out there, but my neck still hurts so I know I can't. Most of the dark bruising is gone, but the ugly yellow healing parts aren't. I resumed my movie of Netflix and pulled out my tablet, I'm a tech nerd.

"And we're back," Lisa said as the door opened.

"That's great, I hate not being out there with you guys," I pouted.

"Just give it time and you'll being jumping off of buildings in no time," Mick said.

"Ha-ha, been there done that no thank you."

"When did you jump off of a building?" Len asked.

I turned my body to the kitchen to look at them.

"Technically it was a zip line and I was with Ollie helping the Flash," I replied turning back around.

Len came over and sat beside me on the loveseat, while Lisa and Mick took opposite ends of my couch. We've been using my apartment a lot since we got back, we're moving safe houses. I leaned against him and kept flicking through pages. Mick wasn't too shocked when Lisa told him Len and I were finally hooking up; apparently he was waiting on it to happen.

"What are you looking at?" Len asked looking down at the tablet.

"A new apartment, yes I know we have safe houses, but it's nice having something permanent. Plus we all us my apartment, so I thought get a bigger apartment for us all," I shrugged.

"So I get to blow this one up?" Mick asked happily.

"Only if I can't move the cabinets in my room."

"So everyone remember the plan for tomorrow?" Len asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," I replied while the other two nodded, stupid neck.

Tomorrow the four of us are meeting with the metas that we broke out along with a few others that heard about possibly joining to join the Rogues.

"Can you two go to bed? I want to sleep," Lise half whined as I chuckled.

She fits on the loveseat, so she sleeps here and Mick sleeps on the couch. I put my tablet on the coffee table and got up, Len following me.

"Night you guys," I said.

"No getting down and dirty, the walls are too thin," Lisa said moving over.

* * *

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned, before scrolling on my tablet.

"Wake up girl, you're about to have company," Lena said putting a beer down in front of me.

Lena's the bartender here at Saints and Sinners, she takes care of us.

"I know, I'm tired of waiting," I groaned.

"She's been benched Lena, so she's more bored than usual," Len said coming in the back room.

"That explains it all. Remember you owe me for this evening Leonard," she pointed at him.

"Don't I always pay you Lena?"

"Still like hearing you say it," She smiled before walking back out to the bar.

"Ok are we ready?" Lisa asked, walking in with Mick.

I closed out of the apartment search app and switch over to the files I composed on all of the metas.

"Mardon's first, then Bivolo, Rathaway and Baez," I said.

"You have all of S.T.A.R. Labs record?" Len asked.

"Of course," I smirked.

All of us had our guns on us, just in case anything happened, which is why Mardon's first. If anything is going happen it going to be with him, not to mention we're supposed to provoke him. I have my wig on and my goggles, we don't need anyone knowing who I am. Lise has on a blonde wig, Len wanted to make sure that she was safe too. Everyone knew who Len and Mick are, so there's no secret there. The door opened and Mick escorted Mardon in. The Weather Wizard was sat in a chair in front of us.

"Why are you here?" Len asked.

"I hear, you all need help," Mardon replied.

"We don't need anything. We're just trying to help you fools out," Len said as Mardon glared. I know he's testing Mardon's temper.

"Weather Wizard," I said my voice distorted by my necklace.

"What do you have to hide sweet cheeks?" he smirked.

I smirked and pulled out one my guns pointing it at him

"Peasants do not speak to the queen."

"So I'm a peasant now," he said angrier.

"Have you caught on to what we're doing yet? The reason we don't want you is your anger problems. You're a loose cannon, especially when you're angry and we don't have room for that." Len said as I put my gun away.

Mardon sat there a minute and stared at his lap getting his breathing under control.

"I understand and if you take me I will work on it."

"We have rules that we follow."

"I'll follow them."

"No killing innocents, you follow by my rules, and no killing The Flash."

"You do know he had me locked up in that prison for months," Mardon said and the lights flickered, ohh joy.

"We have an agreement with him; no killing innocents and he stays out of our way. If you can't agree to this, then you're out."

Another minute passed, before Mardon nodded his head.

"Fine, I agree."

"We'll call you," Len said dismissing him.

Luckily Bivolo's appointment, that's what I'm going to call these, was much easier, he was scared of us. So it was really a done deal already.

Mick opened the door and in walked in the little prick.

"Aris, it's been a long time," he smirked. I turned off my necklace and pulled my goggles down.

"That it has Hartley."

"The job market down for an engineer like yourself?"

"You see Hartley I have a job, it seems there isn't much in the job market for rich children whose careers fall around them," I smirked.

"You two know each other?" Lise asked.

"I didn't call him back after he interviewed for me. He stated that he would rather work at S.T.A.R. Labs than for me; so I didn't call the little prick back. Then Wells went and ruined his career," I stated.

"Yes, well it seems there is no job market for people such as ourselves. I then stumbled upon your hacking signature followed it back to the metahuman files from S.T.A.R. Labs, found some of my old friends from the pipeline and talked to your help," Hartley said, Mick made an angry noise.

"Why do we need you, we have Aris?" Len asked.

"Because two geniuses are better than one. I can find the small problems with her inventions and fix them. She could do the same for mine, but that would never happen."

"Smug little bastard," I muttered lowly.

"You know I heard that."

"I know Hartley, you're a metahuman; sounds and vibrations."

"We'll call you," Lisa said as Mick opened the door.

"Can you work with him?" Len asked ten minutes later, knowing Hartley was long gone.

"I can, the kid needs help, even if he is too proud to admit it." I shrugged. "He really is a smart kid."

I turned my necklace on again and pulled my goggles back over my eyes. After a few minutes Mick let in the last person, Shawna Baez. She was not happy to be here that's for sure, but we need her the most out of them all.

"Why am I here?" she asked angrily.

"We need your help," I said simply.

"I don't need any of your help."

"Look, all we need from you is to patch us up, you don't have to be a part of anything else. You were studying to be a doctor and we need someone to stitch us back up. You'll get your cut of the money, along with all of us as assets," Len explained to her.

"Why should I help you, I want a normal life?"

"I'll fund your way to finish your degree," I said as everyone turned to look at me. "I have ways, so The Queen Medical Scholarship will pay your way."

Even though mom died and our assets dried up, the scholarships Queen Consolidated sponsored are to still be awarded for ten years after her passing. And I'm still on the committee to choose who receives them, not to mention some of the other members owe me a favor. Shawna had a rough time and deserves another shot.

"How?" she asked looking at me.

I pulled down my goggles and started pulling out the pins holding my wig on. Once I pulled it off I let my hair down and turned off my necklace.

"Let's just say I have a little bit of pull," I replied and she looked shocked.

"You're Aris Queen."

"The one and only, so do we have a deal?" I asked keeping myself composed.

"And I get the scholarship?"

"Consider it already done."

"Fine," the girl said standing and leaving.

"Well I believe that we have our Rogues, we can add people along the way also," Len said.

"That is true," I said agreeing.

"LENA ANOTHER ROUND OF DRINKS!" Lisa yelled.


	23. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First I went into my pool of pre-written chapters and bring you this. Sorry guys, my life has been overload so I really haven't had much time to sit and write.

READ THIS IMPORTANT! So we're getting to this point in the story where we're about to jump into Season 2. I have two story lines that this could follow the first being Aris goes with the Legends, the second is Aris staying and being the middle man of the Rogues and Team Flash helping out both sides. I want to know what you guys want. They will both relate to the Len/Aris Story I just want to know what you guys want before I start typing them out. So please comment and if you don't like those two options send me a message of your idea, I'm open to suggestions. Thanks guys.

Chapter 18

**Len's POV**

"Just remember play it cool and you'll do fine," I said to Mardon as we all separated.

The first heist with Mardon went well, but there was no interference. Scarlet didn't show up and I don't know how I feel about that; he can at least try and make this interesting. Without him it's boring, especially with adding Hartley to our tech mix. He can get on Aris's nerves, but the two of them are making phenomenal inventions that one couldn't do without the other. The two of them are planning out upgrades to all of the guns too.

"You going back to Aris's?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Ok, Mick and I are heading to the safe house tonight, let you two have a night for yourselves," she said smirking.

"Thanks sis," I said rolling my eyes.

I hopped on my bike and rode back to Aris's apartment. I unlocked the door and walked into the dark apartment. The only light was from the TV, a Disney movie playing on the screen. I walked over to the couch and there she was curled up around that Olaf I won her. I shook my head, she's out for the night. I went over, picked her up and carried her to the bed. Once I laid her down I went back out and turned off everything off. I went back into her room and stripped down to my underwear and crawled in bed with her.

"How'd it go?" she asked groggy.

"Prefect, Scarlet didn't show up again."

"That's so weird, I saw that businesses are getting rebuilt over night; so he's still here."

"Makes things boring."

"I'd imagine it would." She said rolling over.

I felt a pair of lips on my chest and smirked.

* * *

**Aris's POV**

When I woke up Len was already gone, which I had counted on. He had a really busy day today with deals and such. I got ready as quickly as I could since my neck still tweaked. I decided on a black tank top and white skinny jeans with a pair of black high top converses. I covered the few bruises that were still on my skin; I just got to think it won't be long till it's gone. I grabbed the keys to my Jeep that I never use. I can't ride my bike, since I need a wider range of motion then I currently have. I decided that someone needed to go and talk to Barry and out of Len and I, I was the better option.

I pulled in front of the CCPD, since I'm Aris Queen I'll have no problems. I walked inside and to the front desk.

"What are you doing here?" I heard, I turned and saw Detective West.

"Long time no see Detective," I smiled.

"For the better, what do you want?"

"I was wanting to talk to Barry, now before you go off I'm here as a concerned friend," I explained.

"Barry's off today and he's not really talking to anyone these days," he said his expression looking upset.

"Ohh Aris it's been a while," Iris if I remember correctly smiled coming over.

"It has Iris, I was just stopping by to talk to Barry."

"He's not-,"

"Really talking to anyone, your dad just told me. We should hang out sometime girl time, since our last encounter didn't go the greatest," I smiled.

"Jitters is back in business, trivia night?"

"Sounds great," I smiled to the two of them and turned to leave.

"S.T.A.R. Labs security is still lacking, if you happen to go looking around," Detective West said. And I turned again facing the two of them.

"Is it?"

"I'm pretty sure you can get around it," he said as I turned back around.

"Thank you Detective," I smiled as Iris looked very confused.

* * *

I pulled up to S.T.A.R. Labs and used my phone to deactivate the security system. I got out of my Jeep and made my way inside. The building was much more worn down than the last time I was here, what the hell? I walked further and saw Barry sleeping on a cot.

"I guess even heroes need shut eye, even though you haven't been doing much of the stopping bad guys lately," I said and he groaned.

"Why are you here, how did you know I was here?" he asked sitting up.

"A birdie told me and a bigger birdie told me you haven't been stopping our heists."

"Why did a birdie tell you, shouldn't you be there?" he asked with calculating eyes.

"I'm out of commission for another three weeks, there was an accident in Star City; so I was benched," I said crossing my arms, before I sighed. "Barry I'm not here to argue, I'm here because I'm concerned about you."

"You concerned?"

"A villainess has to look out for her hero," I smirked getting him to chuckle.

"You're not very good at the villainess part."

"The Rogues want a challenge Barry, with me and Rathaway the cops don't know we are doing anything."

"Wait, you guys have Hartley?" he asked standing.

"Beside the point, we need a challenge, but most importantly Barry what's wrong?" I asked looking up to him.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah, and Mick's the tooth fairy," I replied crossing my arms.

"It's nobody's problem, but my own."

"Doesn't mean you can't talk to someone about it, Barry I'm Aris right now and we're friends. If that just means letting you vent your heart out to me, then ok."

"It's all my fault Aris; people dying, the singularity. All of it is my fault, because I was selfish," he said looking down at the ground.

"Barry it's not your fault, shit happens it comes with the job description. You can't let every lost life weigh on your conscious like this, you'll be dead in a year."

"They are giving me my own day for saving them. I'm the reason all of it happened."

"No, Wells was the reason not you Barry. They want to thank for saving them from everything that he caused. Crime has went down tremendously since you became the Flash, I know because I live here and I believe in the Flash," I smiled putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" he asked looking up.

"Yes Barry, this city needs you, more than you can imagine. Now stop this pity party, talk to your dad and sister, and for the love of god try and stop us."

"Thanks Aris, maybe I did need to vent to someone."

"Ehh, my brother's the Arrow, my sister's Speedy and I'm the Queen Rogue. If there's someone who knows fucked up situations it'd be me."

"Umm, you want to go get coffee? Jitters is open now."

"Sure, I could use some. And we need to talk about you rebuilding everything."


	24. Chapter 19

***Ok first off sorry about the late update, with it being my senior year in college my life is chaotic.

**Second off I got a comment going off at me because to be accurate Aris is OP. First there is a reason for Aris being as smart as she is it's coming up and honestly it leads to everything else. And if you don't like it don't read, I understand that you get into something then it changes in a way you didn't want to, don't get mad at the writer they do their own thing. If something happens that you guys don't like send me a polite message, I will message you back. I do not stand and will not respond to people going ape-shit because they got mad.

Chapter 19

**Aris's POV**

'Can you be at Flash Day?' the text message flashed on my screen as I got out of my Jeep.

After coffee Barry and I exchanged numbers in-case he needed to vent and I was in a compromising situation. It hasn't been too bad, I knew that Barry was a sweetheart and it was unhealthy for him to keep everything bottled up inside.

'Date, time, location?' I sent back to him.

I walked up to the huge garage door of warehouse 9. I sat the bags down and pulled the door allowing me in. Len was looking at the door when I walked in. His arm under a pillow on the couch that he was sitting on, which I know there is a gun there. I smiled and he pulled his arm back in front of him and went back to looking at his laptop.

"I got stuff to make dinner?" I announced sitting the bag on the counter of the makeshift kitchen.

"Everything on my list?" he asked.

"Yes, everything that you put down."

I came over and sat on the loveseat beside him. I took the gun that was laying on the seat and sat it on the stand. The warehouses aren't as shitty as you would think, there are actually three that are made to be livable.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Researching an exhibit coming to the science museum, but it doesn't seem like it's worth much."

"It's science related, unless it's rare it won't be. Have you asked Hartley?"

He sat the laptop on the stand and sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

"Not yet wanted to research it first," he said and I smirked.

I crawled over and straddle his lap, I leaned down and pushed my lips to his. He instantly started kissing me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away from his lips and pushed kisses on his neck.

"What's got you in a mood?" he asked before taking in a deep breath when I bit at his pulse.

"You'll have to wait on Lisa and Mick, before I tell you," I smirked pulling away.

I hopped off his lap and went into the kitchen. The front door opened and Mick walked in with a case of beer.

"You fucking tease!" Len yelled.

"You two having a lovers spat?" Mick asked walking into put the beer in the refrigerator.

"Of course not," I smiled.

"She's just being a tease Mick," Len said coming into the kitchen.

"This is different than any other day of the week how exactly?" Mick asked sitting at the island.

"Thanks Mick," I replied grabbing a beer and sitting beside him.

We all talked while Len was cooking dinner, it's kind of sexy sitting here watching him cook.

"Do you two need a moment?" Mick asked bringing me out of my trance.

I caught Len smirking and me and I rolled my eyes. Lise walked in a few minutes later with a bottle of wine. Once Len had all everything done we all grabbed a plate and a drink and sat together at the table.

"So what's this big news you have?" Mick asked.

"Am I going to be an aunt?" Lisa asked.

There were two spews of beer and one of wine as Len, Mick and I spat our drinks out.

"No I'm not pregnant, jeez I was saying that I found us all an apartment."

"That's great too," Lisa smiled.

I chuckled at Lisa, before getting up and grabbing a tablet. I pulled up the apartment that honestly looks like a bigger version of my sisters. It was huge with two floors and an open layout. There are three bedrooms on the bottom floor two rooms are side by side on one side and the master bedroom is on the other side. Upstairs there is another bedroom and above the master bedroom is an open office area, which is where I'm planning to put all of my cabinets and work area. The apartment is two blocks away from safe house #4 since it's in a developing neighborhood the rent was lowered, but if I know Len and Mick they'll shake the landlord down.

I figured that Lisa and Mick could decide which of the three bedrooms they want. I'm assuming Len is staying with me in the master bedroom, but if not there's a third room. If he does stay with me then that's just a spare bedroom. Lisa said that she's going to go with me tomorrow to view it, but I'm pretty sure that we all decided on it.

After we had all cleaned the dishes we found ourselves in front of the TV watching an action movie, it was Mick's turn to pick a movie. Fire, death, action and fire, it's a Mick Rory approved movie that is for sure. I was leaning against Len watching the movie with Lens arm wrapped around my shoulders.

When Lisa wanted to go to sleep the two of us got up and went into the one room. I changed into pink plaid pajama pants and a black long sleeved shirt that I had brought with me. Len changed also and we crawled into bed.

"We need to talk," he said as I got in bed.

"Ok about what?" I asked.

"You went to get coffee with Scarlet at Jitters."

"Well yeah, he needed someone to talk and why not the villainess," I said shrugging.

"You couldn't talk at the labs; Aris you went on a date with him."

"I did not we went for coffee, there is a huge difference between a date and going to get coffee as friends."

"Aris you were out with another guy for hours."

"That's it then, you're jealous," I said jokingly.

"I don't get jealous, I don't share what's mine," he said and went silent realizing what he said.

"We're thieves we don't do relationships and you know it. So what if I went out and got coffee with Barry. We're not together, so you can't say anything about it and I don't belong to you," I said getting angry.

"You're a Rogue of course you belong to me, in more ways than one," he growled in his Cold voice.

I growled, got up and grabbed everything that I brought with me. I opened the door and walked out to the living area.

"Aris come on let's finish talking about this." Len said realizing what he said.

"No, I need time right now," I said pulling on my shoes.

I grabbed my Jeep keys off the stand before bee lining for the door.

"Aris wait-," I heard Len say.

"What is going-," I head Lisa in sleepy confusion.

I closed the door and ran for the Jeep, I'm not waiting on them to catch up. I sent a quick text to Hartley making sure he won't track my phone, before turning my phones off. I pulled out and started driving, I need to get away and I needed space.

Thirty minutes later I pulled up outside of S.T.A.R. Labs. I grabbed my bag and made my way inside making sure to set off the alarm. I had just sat my bag down when Barry ran in, in all Flash regalia.

"Umm Aris, it's 2AM," Barry said and I chuckled.

"As you can see I know, look I need to lay low for a while and not due to illegal activities. Would you mind if I stay here?"

"As long as it's not illegally I don't see a problem with it," he smiled.

"Thank you Barry," I said smiling.

"I'll go get the spare cot and some blankets."


	25. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update over break. This was the first time in a year I had off from school and I didn't want to do anything...so I didn't. I have sometime now since my classes are just starting for MY LAST SEMESTER IN COLLEGE! It's been a long time coming if you can't tell. Anyway I'm going to try and get a Shatter Me chapter out and possibly even something new I've been working on it's Lord of the Rings not Flash related at all. So hope you guys are doing good.

Chapter 20

**Aris's POV**

I woke up and my back was killing me. What the fuck, my mattress cost me a lot for back support. I looked around and remembered last night, realizing that I'm in S.T.A.R. Labs. I looked around and saw Barry passed out in a cot, dead to the world. I got up and started walking around figuring out where everything is. I don't want to shower here, but I don't know if Len went to my apartment looking for me. Fuck Len, jealous ass bastard. No one owns me, especially him; he had no right to say to me what he did. I went back out to the main area, in time to hear an alarm going off and Barry flailing around making me laugh.

"Fuck, I'm late," he said jumping up and realizing I was right there.

"Ohh yeah Aris, stay as long as you like. Showers and bathrooms are at the end of the hall," he said and I nodded.

In a flash of red he was gone in the wind. I went over to my backpack and pulled out my cell phone, leaving the burner off. When I powered it back on, I had four texts from Mick, twenty-seven from Lisa and forty-one from Len. I read through them all, Mick asking if I'm ok and if he needs to bust Len. Lisa is a mixture of what happened, where the hell am I and bitch I better answer, there was one that said Len's sorry even if he won't admit. HA, right. I looked at Len's all said we need to talk and asking where I was, I expected that much. I sent a quick text to Lisa asking where they all were, before I changed clothes hoping I could go home to shower. She replied back in no time saying she's at my apartment and won't let her jackass brother anywhere near it. Thank god.

I gathered up my stuff and went out to my Jeep. The ride back to my apartment was quiet as I looked for anyone tailing me, I know Len has people all over this city and one call they'd all be looking for me. Luckily I didn't notice anyone when I pulled into the parking garage. When I opened the door to my apartment Lisa was instantly on me hugging me.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been worried. What happened between you two? Do you want to know how much I freaked out?" Lisa bombarded me with questions.

"I stayed with a friend, I'm sorry I worried you. I just couldn't be anywhere your brother knows because I don't want to talk to him right now," I explained.

"What happened?"

We sat on the couch and I explained to her everything that had been said and she was furious at her brother. I went to go to a shower, so we could go to the apartment viewing.

**Lisa's POV**

Wow, my dumbass brother royally fucked up, he was angry and just saying a lot of what Aris told me he said. They both care tremendously about each other and that is why Aris is angry and upset, and Lenny said all those things and is sulking. They both need to get over this 'thieves don't have relationships' thing and just officially be together.

I sent him another text making sure he knows that if he comes close to this apartment, I'll hand deliver his golden statue to S.T.A.R. Labs myself. Aris came out looking very prime, proper and like a Queen as I used to say. Her mom always looked her best and Aris hated having to dress up and still does, but I know she understands why she has to.

"You said this apartment is by safe-house four, right?" I asked.

"Yep, that part of town that they are trying to re-model, but it's crime ridden; so literally no one is buying. That's why it's as cheap as it is, but it's really nice," she explained looked herself over in a mirror one more time.

"Come on, we're taking the Jeep," she said and I followed behind her.

"I'm so glad that you interested in this apartment Miss Queen," the realtor said for I think the third time and we haven't even gotten in the place yet.

"Well, I need a place where I can hide from the paparazzi," Aris said smiling. I swear all Queen's are gifted with charm, I'll never forget that one time Oliver tried to hit on me when I went home with Aris right before the accident.

Finally, we got to the apartment door, I'm just hanging back letting Aris do all the talking. We walked in and I was blown away, this is an amazing apartment. I never actually saw Thea's apartment, but Aris said they are very similar. The open layout is nice and the view is even better, you can see a good portion of the city.

"If you wouldn't mind, my friend and I would like to look around," Aris said.

"Of course, Miss Queen," the woman said stepping aside.

Aris started for the side that has a few doors and I followed her.

"Jesus, if she'd try any harder I'd think she was trying to get in my pants," Aris said as we stepped into one room.

"Why do you think I'm standing back and letting you do the talking?" I asked chuckling as she stared at me,

"Thanks Lise love you too," she groaned. "So either of these two rooms you can have there's another on the third floor. The master across the room is of course mine."

I nodded and went to look at the attached bathroom.

"You still going to let Lenny stay here?" I asked looking around the bathroom.

"Yeah, I figured by then, we'll have talked whatever this is out," she said. I can tell she's hurt, Lenny said some nasty things to her.

"You don't have to Aris, this is your apartment," I said coming back out.

"I know, but we're all a family, I can't tell him no and still be happy with myself."

"You got feelings for him, that's why you're hurt. I don't blame you, I would be hurt too."

"I don't have feelings for him, it's just a hookup."

"If it's just a hookup, you wouldn't be as upset as you are," I pointed out and she didn't respond.

"I like this room personally, don't need to look at the others," I said and she cracked a smiled.

"That's why I showed you this one," she smiled again, at least I got her thinking in the right direction. "Let's go back out and I'll do the paperwork."

* * *

**Aris's POV**

I was sitting in front of the towering cabinets slowly taking them apart, Lise went I don't know where. It's Lisa, when do any of us know anywhere she's going. Unfortunately, she's got me thinking and pondering if I really do have feelings for Len. It's weird, I've never been the best with understanding any kind of emotion. Granted I've gotten a lot better at it since I was a kid. Before I met Sara I never truly understood feelings and emotions. All of the doctors told my parents that it was based on my intelligence. They concluded that I was smart enough to not want to comprehend emotion, it's not that I didn't want to, I didn't know how to make myself start feeling emotions. That changed when I met Sara, she helped me; the first true emotion I remember feeling was fun and excitement. I sighed, I really missed Sara, so unbelievably so; I can only imagine the trouble Sara, Lise and I would get into. That brought a smile to my face, before I started feeling upset again, I miss her. I shook my head trying to stop feeling upset.

I honestly didn't want Mick to burn the place down, that's too much cover up to have to deal with. We could move in at the end of the week, since the woman was so happy I got it, so I had to pack all this up. I heard my phone ringing beside me and answered it.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Aris, I didn't know if you were coming to stay tonight. I hope you don't mind I asked Felicity for your number," Barry said.

"No, I don't care; track it and I may be hunting you down. Anyway, no I'm not; I just got approved for my new apartment, so I'm currently trying to take apart all of my machines."

"Do you need help?"

"This is the hardest part, which is going to take me a few days."

"Ohh ok," he said hanging up.

A minute later I felt a gust of air into my room. I turned to see Barry standing there with his arms crossed.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? How did you know where I live?" I asked setting the wrench down.

"Yeah, but it was faster to phase through your door. And I asked Oliver it's not tracking you if he knows where you live. So, these are your machines to make bullets?" Barry asked look at the huge cabinet.

"Yeah, this is for ice bullets, that one's bombs, so I have to be careful or I could freeze a limb or blow up the entire block."

"It's fascinating, but at the same time these bullets are to try and stop me."

"The ice bullets are yes. The mixture I use contains liquid nitrogen along with other chemicals. The bomb bullets which use C4, I would never use on you. Being Ollie's sister you learn to never be unprepared."

"I can understand that he shot me in the back, never be unprepared around your brother. So where can I help?"

"The rest of the house needs to be packed if you want to sta-," I said before he zipped out of my room.

I shook my head and turned back to my cabinet and started taking bolts out again.

"Done," Barry zipped back in after 20 minutes.

"Ohh my god, you are unpacking when I move."


End file.
